The Creative Type
by Kokoro Tawara
Summary: What happens when Olivia is made the first girl host of the host club? Is it because she broke the table, or is it because Kyoya has some other thought in mind? Adopted from LoveThatWolf, and adjusted a little to my taste. Read on, my dear friends!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys! So, I have adopted this story from LoveThatWolf. Thank you for letting me adopt it LoveThatWolf! So the first four chapters are mostly what she wrote, with some changes I made to make the story flow better. This is the first time I have ever adopted a story, but this is not my first Fanfic as it says below. (I left that up from the original story) If you read LoveThatWolf's part of this story on her profile, I suggest you reread it so that you can notice changes I made. Thank you, and enjoy!

**This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me!**

**Meeting Ruhi-chan**

_ Ugh. _I thought with distaste, looking at the giant pink school. _Everything is too alike. I mean first we have to wear these stupid ugly yellow things they call dresses, now everything is pink! These ugly yellow monstrosities make all the girls look like giant deformed bananas. You'd think that a rich school would have better uniforms._

Suddenly someone bumped into my back making me drop my books.

"Sorry miss!" a girl with brown hair and big chocolate colored eyes apoligized.

"Oh, it's no problem. But may I ask why your wearing the boy's uniform?" I questioned.

The girl stares at me, shocked.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone I'm a girl though."

"Sure."

"You see I broke a really expensive vase on my first day here so I have to work of my debt being a host in the host club." The girl disguised as a guy said with a sigh.

"Oh! So if I tell you won't be able to be a host and pay off your debt. I won't tell your secret. Well It's nice to meet you my name is Olivia Kanedy transfer student from America in class 1-A." I said with a grin.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka also in class 1-A." Haruhi replied also with a grin.

"Haruhi, I think we're gonna be good friends." I stated.

"I think so too. Why don't I show you to class." Haruhi implored.

"As much as I'd love too, I'm supposed to report to the principals office first thing." I answered.

"I'll see you in class Ruhi-chan!" I sang while walking off.

**Sorry if it's short! More chapters to come! Please Review.**

So different lines, as you can see, mean either what I wrote or what LoveThatWolf wrote. Now, since this is necessary

**disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, nor the character Olivia Kanedy. All rights go to the proper owners.**

Thanks you guys! I should be able to get everything up from LoveThatWolf today, then a chapter by me tomorrow. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry the chapter is short, but there will be more chapters.**

**Meeting the Chairman & Tamaki**

" I'm supposed to meet the Chairman first thing." I said to the secretary with a small smile.

" Oh! You must be the transfer student from America." The secretary stated," The Chairman is waiting for you . Go right in."

" Thank you miss." I said with a sweet smile.

When I walked in the room I saw a middle aged man with brown graying hair and a blonde boy that looked at least a year older than me.

" You must be the new transfer student from America Miss. Olivia." The middle aged man said.

" That is correct. And I'm guessing that your the chairman Mr. Suoh." I replied with a slight smile.

" You are correct Miss. Olivia. The boy next to me is my son Tamaki. Even though he's in class 2-A he can still show you around school." Mr. Suoh explained.

" It's nice to meet you Tamaki-sempai." I said trying to be polite.

" The pleasure is all mine princess." Tamaki replied kissing my hand.

"Well...eh we better get to class Tamaki-sempai." I said nervously.

_What am I getting my self into?_ I thought as we left the Chairman's office.

**Tamaki:** Why are you nervous around me?

**Olivia:** You're wierd.

Tamaki heads to his corner and starts growing mushrooms.

**LoveThatWolf:** Until next time.

**Tamaki:** Will she like me in the next chapter?

**LoveThatWolf:** No.

Tamaki heads back to his corner.

**LoveThatWolf:** Well I hoped you enjoyed it.

**Tamaki:** I didn't.

**Olivia&LoveThatWolf: **We didn't ask you!

Oh Olivia... Sometimes I wonder. But, lets wait for you guys to meet the real crush in the story, right? Yes, this is a Kyoya Ootori story, and yes I know that Olivia is younger than him, but it is pretty much like Tamaki and Haruhi. I think. We'll see as the story progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Being introduced to class 1-A**

As Tamaki led me through the confusing halls, he kept hitting on me making me very annoyed.

_It's not that he looks bad._I thought. _He's acually quite handsome. But I just met him. And he is really annoying. And what is up with the princess thing?_

As I was about to tell him to stop when I found myself staring up at a big pink door that said " Class 1-A" on it.

" I'm sorry to say that this is where I go, Princess."

" Okay." I replied uncaring turning around and walking into the classroom. Before I closed the door I spotted some black emoness in the corner of my eye.

After I shut the door, I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

" You must be the new transfer student Miss. Kanedy. " the teacher said calmly, " Why don't you introduce yourself."

" Eh hi. " I said meekly. " My names Olivia Kanedy. Since I'm from America I'm not used to honorifics, so please don't use them on me. I hope we can get along."

" Class do you have any questions for Miss. Kanedy?"

The teacher pointed to a girl in the front row.

" What's it like in America?"

" It's very different. In America it's perfectly normal to see people of several races walking on the street. Here almost everyone is pale skined and dark haired." I joked.

No one looked amused.

" Well if that's all you can go sit behind Haruhi-kun Olivia." the teacher said lightly.

As I was walking toward my seat I noticed the glares from the other girls. _Fangirls._ I thought with a shudder.

Cute. Now, let us continue! *pumps fist into the air *


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I misspelled something. Enjoy!**

**The Rest of the Host Club Pt.1**

Because of the fangirl's glares, I decided that I wouldn't say hi to Ruhi-chan for the fear of being ripped to shreds. As I sat down I noticed twins sitting on either side of Ruhi-chan. Neither of the twins paid attention to me until Ruhi-chan turned around to face me.

"Hi Olivia." Ruhi-chan said to me.

"Hi Ruhi-chan!" I exclaimed happily.

"Do you two," the twin on the left said.

"Know each other?" the twin on the right finished.

I noticed that the twin on the right had a slightly higher voice than the twin on the left.

"Well you see, I accidentally ran into Olivia earlier." Ruhi-chan admitted embarrassedly.

"Hello! Would you mind telling me your names and which one is which?" I asked.

"Well I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." the twin on the right said.

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." the twin on the left said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin." I replied happily.

"Hkaru & Kaoru! Pay attention!" the teacher scolded.

"But Olivia was talking too!" Hikaru complained.

"All I see her doing is copying down the notes on the board." the teacher retorted making Hikaru and Kaoru look back at me to see that I was copying down the words on the board.

"How did she do that so fast?" Kaoru wispered to Hikaru.

For the rest of the day I was botherd by the twins asking how I did that so fast. Last period Math, the only class I didn't have with the twins and Ruhi-chan, I had time to think about the twins.

_They seem to be different. I can't quite put my finger on it, but their not really... here. Wait, that doesn't make sense since they are right there! Though, they do seem to latch on to Ruhi-chan..._

I was interupted from my thoughts by the bell.

_Hmm. _I thought. _I don't have to go home anytime soon_, _so I might as well explore._

After a few minutes I realized I was totally lost.

"Only me." I muttered under my breath as I continued to walk searching for an exit.

As I was walking I came across a door with a sign overhead labled _Third Music Room._ Curious, I opened the door that changed my life.

**LoveThatWolf:** By the way, Ruhi-chan is Haruhi if you didn't know.

**Tamaki:** AmI gonna be In the next Chapter?

**LoveThatWolf:** Sadly, yes.

**Tamaki:** *goes to emo corner*

**Hunny-sempai and LoveThatWolf:** Review please!

Next chapter is mine! Glad you guys are reading this, so thanks! My chapters will be longer and different, but I hope you go through the describing change easily. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

My turn! Okay, so I am ready to make this work! I also just realized, there was no description of Olivia, so that is going to change, quick. Read on, readers of mine.

I open the doors to rose petals and posing men. One of which being Tamaki. Well, of course this would make me turn right around, until I notice Ruhi-chan. Okay, maybe I should just call her Haruhi, after all, that nick name has gotten old, fast.

"Oh! Olivia, what are you doing here?" Haruhi comes right towards me, and I just give a reluctant sigh.

"Well-"

"Why, she is here to see me of course! Why don't we take a seat, Princess." Tamaki comes up and holds my chin in what he thinks is a romantic angle, but now that he has touched my face, I have reason to slap him.

_Smack!_ I hit Tamaki and he lets go of my face. He runs to a corner, and starts growing mushrooms. How they got there so fast is beyond me. I take a look at the other people here, and one of them makes my heart stop. I look away and concentrate on a little blonde kid, who I recall is a senior here. Tamaki told me about them.

"Haruhi, is this the host club?" I look at her, and she nods.

"Yes, the club I am indebt to." She starts to serve girls, and I suddenly realize that there are others here. All of the boys start hosting, and the diversity in types and styles startles me. I shake my head to clear it, and I look around again.

"Hey! Do you want some cake?" the senior comes up to me with a piece of cake, and I look at it.

"No thank you. I'm not much of a sweets person." I shake my head, and the little boy smiles.

"That's okay. I'm Huni, and this is Mori!" he points at a tall man, who is sitting over where all of the cute stuff is.

"Thanks. I'm Olivia. Hey, do you know how to get t the front doors? I want to leave but I'm lost."

"Don't leave! But, you can ask Kyoya. He knows everything." He points at the host who made my heart stop, and I nod. I walk over to him, and stand behind him looking at the numbers he is typing. It looks like a reference sheet, something he can use to budget.

"Wait a second, those two numbers are added wrong." I point at a set of numbers on the screen, and Kyoya looks up at me. He looks at the numbers, and realizes his mistake.

"Thanks. I knew there was something wrong. Might ask what you need?" Hey starts changing the numbers, and I smile.

"Just directions. How do I get out of the school building?"

"If you want directions, it will cost you."

"It will cost me? What will this cost?" I smile a little, watching him look up at me since I actually asked.

"A kiss." He says this, and my eyes widen. Everyone else also hear it, and look right at us.

"Okay." I reach into my pocket as I bend down, pretending to give him a kiss on the cheek. Instead, I pull a chocolate hershey's kiss from my pocket and place it on the table. I always keep a few to bribe my cousins.

"Here. One kiss. Now, those directions?" he looks at the kiss, and smiles. I smirk, as he gives me directions.

"Thanks! But now I don't want to leave." I sit in a chair at the table, sinc Kyoya has no customers right now. Kyoya looks at me with a raised eyebrow as I put my head in my hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Being weird. You should try it some time, it might be good for you." I stare at him, and he just rolls his eyes and goes back to his work.

_Did he really expect me to give him a kiss on the cheek? That would be quite the show, now wouldn't it._

"Hey, do you like sweets?" I look at him, and he looks at me before answering.

"No, I don't care for sweets. I'm more of a spicy person." He answers me, before giving up on ignoring me and turning towards me.

"Cool, I don't care for sweets either. Spicey is good, but I like food that tastes good, not necessarily burns my taste buds and makes my eyes water." I trace my hand, bored now, before looking up at him.

"If you don't like sweets, then why do you have a kiss in your pocket?"

"I always have kisses in my pocket. It's great for bribing my younger cousins. I'm staying with them right now, so I always have to be on my guard." I smile at him, then get up and walk away. Suddenly someone grabs my wrist and I turn to look at Tamaki.

"Don't leave. Why don't you stay? We have instant coffee!" I hear him say this, but I make a face at this. I might like coffee, but he doesn' need to know that.

"What? Do you not like coffee?" I don't answer and try to get my wrist back, he lets it go, and I turn back around only to be stopped by the twins.

"Want to play a game?"

"No thanks, I would rather leave."

"Aw come on!" They start to chase me, and I run into a table. It didn't have anything on it, but I fall, and somehow manage to break it with my entire body along the grain. I dn't weigh that much, do I?

"My oh my, I guess this means you owe us a table Olivia. That will be 6 million yen." Kyoya comes over and looks at the table as my eyes go wide. Yeah, I might be able to afford that, but I can't really give them all of that money! I might be rich, but spending a lot is not always on the top of my list.

"Can I do anything to get rid of this debt, instead of paying you so much money?" I look at Kyoya and he smirks, seeing how reluctant I am to do something.

"Well... You could either pay the money, or work for us as a female host. I've been thinking about giving he guys something to do here at our club."

"Great. Now I'm going to be known as a slut and a whore..." I mutter this so that no one can hear, but I have the feeling Kyoya hears by how he raises his eye. I turn to him and sigh. "I'll do it, but you have to make sure the boys who are my customers aren't perverts who want to molest me. I don't like people who try something like that." I look at Kyoya as he writes in a little black journal, then he looks up at me.

"Deal."

See? Longer, and much different. So, since I didn't describe her looks, I'll just tell you here.

Name: Olivia Kanedy

Age: 16

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 100 pounds

gender: female

Hair: Orange like the Hitachiin's

Eyes: Dark brown

Other: Doesn't always understand people, but does her best to seem friendly. Likes annoying Kyoya, though doesn't know exactly why yet. Tries to make Tamaki upset every once in a while, just so he learns that the world is not all happy go lucky. Doesn't care for sweets, but eats them every once in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter of Olivia. Pulled an all nighter and now I am tired. Why do I pull all nighters when I don't need to? Oh yeah, cause I am turning Nocturnal. I kinda wish I was a VK vampire, so that I could sleep all day and have night class at night with Shiki... need to do a VK story... hmmmm... (note: VK stands for Vampire Knight)

The next day, I walk in before Host Club to see Tamaki wearing a waiters outfit.

"Oh Olivia! Today is cosplay day, and we are doing waiters! Except you'll be a maid. We have a costume for you in the back, go put it on." He then goes and bugs Haruhi. I sigh, already regreting the deal I made with Kyoya.

_Why can't I live a normal life?_

"Your here at Ouran Host Club. Life isn't normal anymore." I freeze as Kyoya says this, and my head slowly turns towards him.

"C-can you read minds or something?"

"Just as much as you can Miss Olivia." I turn back, and go to the changing area. There, I see the maid outfit. Looking at it, I almost have a heartattack.

_It probably looks smaller than it is, right?_

I put on the black and white outfit, frilly stockings, and black heels. Putting on the head piece, I look in the mirror and cringe mentally. The outfit is your stereotypical maid's outfit, that just barely covers my butt, and the frills add another two inches to that. If I bend over just a little, you would see my panties. I give up on making it longer and tie the tops of my short orange hair into pigtails, making it cute and different from normal. I step from behind the changing area, hoping I can convince Kyoya that wearing this is not a good idea.

"Kyoya! Do you really expect me to wear this outfit in front of a bunch of boys who are just here to see a cute girl act like a host?" I am suddenly grabbed on either side, and the twins are hugging me.

"But Olivia~! You look so cute in it!" They rub against me, and I push them away.

"No! Just... Kyoya, are you really making me...?"

"You made a deal Olivia. That includes dealing with the cosplay days. Now, come along, we must great our guests." I fidget a little more, then slowly walk over to Kyoya, where the club is getting in position. Tamaki makes me sit in front of him, where everyone can see me. Right before the flower petals clear though, I have managed to escape to the back beside Kyoya.

Soon, the girls have taken over the boys, and I am at a table with a bunch of boys, all of whom stare at the uniform.

"So Olivia, why did you start the host club?"

"Oh, I joined... because Kyoya asked me to. I don't know much about here, and I heard he was the best to ask. Unfortunately... he had a price." I rub my neck, and smile sweetly. I notice the boys before me start to melt, much like the girls who surround the boys. I pick up my tea cup, and do something I will more than likely regret... But it might help me out here.

I bring the tea cup to my lips, but instead of taking a sip, I 'accidentally' spill it. It falls on the dress, and though most land on the black part of the dress, a bit lands on the white apron, and I see it. I start up the fake tears, and so starts my time of lying and tricking boys.

"Nice job there Olivia, getting all of the boys to fall head over heels for you just by spilling some tea." I look up at Kyoya, and smile. Club is over, and I finally got to take off the soiled dress. The dress is now stained, there is no doubt about it, and I have a feeling I am going to be paying for it.

"Looks like you owe us a new dress Olivia. I guess that is another 300,000 on your debt." My eyes go wide, and I look down at the maid's dress. I feel a hand on my chin, and Kyoya is smirking, looking into my eyes.

"Though, if you give me something spicy, I might ignore this debt." He purposely said spicy instead of sweet, knowing I keep kisses on me. But...

"Okay! Here!" I thrust a paper bag in his hands, "My cousin Falir gave these to me since he heard I didn't like sweets, but I have no use for ghost peppers. We are even, right?" I stand on my tip toe, and even though he has his bribery, I kiss him on the cheek, teasingly.

"I hope you try harder than this, because at this rate, I will win." That, is how I declared war on the shadow king.

I get to class the next day, to see the teacher collecting something. When she sees me, she motions for me to go to her.

"It has been requested that you move up a grade to Class 2-A. I suggest you head there right now, and I'll send this over to their teacher soon so that they know what you are doing." I raise my eyebrows, already questioning this sudden change.

"Okay... Who requested this?"

"Oh! That would be the headmaster. He said a student had come by his room yesterday after club hours and said that you should move up a grade. He said that you were smarter than this class. Doesn't surprise me. These past two days, you have the best grades!" I raise my eyebrow at the student part, but I let it go and sigh. Turning around, I walk out of the room and towards Class 2-A.

When I enter the class room, the teacher is explaining that there is a new student in class. She turns when I enter the room, and smiles.

"Ah! Her she is, Miss Olivia Kanedy." I look at the class, and wave a little.

"Hello." I don't say anymore, because I can see Kyoya smirking at me, his glasses throwing off a glare. I want to gulp at it, but I don't. I even manage to notice that the only open seat is right next to him, with Tamaki sitting in front of him. I look at the teacher, and she smiles.

"As you can see, the only open seat we have is beside Kyoya Ootori there. If you would go sit down beside him, we can start class." I walk over to the seat, and slowly sit down, my legs shaking slightly. I take out my notes as the teacher starts class. Writing, the class isn't actually that difficult. My other classes were way too easy, but this is more on my level. Maybe I should be in this class.

About 20 minutes into class, a note lands on my desk. I look at the paper, then at the teacher to see her writing on the black board. Ears on the teacher, I open the note.

_How do you like being in a class like this? Kyoya_ I give a small chuckle, does he expect me to find it difficult?

_I find it entertaining. The classes are way to easy in 1-A, this is more my speed. Thanks for asking for me to be here._ I throw the note on his desk at the next chance I get, and not a minute later I get a reply.

_Write you number on this, it is way to easy to get caught with paper notes. Mine is xxx-xxx-xxxx._

I write my number down, and put his in my phone. Giving him the note, it takes just a few seconds for me to get a text message. Good thing my phone was on silent.

**How did you tell it was me?- Kyoya**

** Easy. Who else would research my grades?-Olivia**

** True, but how did you figure it out?-Kyoya**

** Kyoya, you are the only one with a current reason to get back at me. Did you enjoy the Ghost peppers?-Olivia**

** Actually, yes. They were very spicy. Do you have anymore?-Kyoya**

** Sorry. I got them from Falir. Better luck next time!-Olivia**

"Miss Olivia, what is the answer to question number 23?" I look up at the math problem.

"62.09." She looks at the problem, then at her book.

"Oh. Yes, very good Miss Olivia." She then goes back to classes.

**Looks like she didn't put the right problem.-Kyoya**

** Doesn't matter, I got the right answer for what was there.-Olivia**

** You want to eat with me for lunch?-Kyoya**

** Is this an invitation to eat with the Host Club Mr. Ootori?-Olivia**

** Yes. Yes it is, Miss Kanedy.-Kyoya**

** Okay. I would eat with you guys anyways, but I will sit by you. How about that?-Olivia**

** Deal. Looks like it is going to be an interesting class.-Kyoya**

Thanks for reading! More to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't judge me! I'm just one person! Ahhh! (running from D. Gray-man fans who are waiting for the next chapter of D. gray-man: The Story Left Behind) I promise you, I am working on your chapter! It is harder to make a good story that sticks to the storyline than a story that is original! Patience, please? Until then, enjoy the next chapter of The Creative Type!

** Cookies and Ice cream, it sits in my tummy, but I can't get rid of the brain freeze!**

True to my word, I sat by Kyoya that day. Now, somehow Tamaki got the bright idea to take us all to the Ootori family's new theme park, which is not yet open. (Yes, this is about where I am putting their story). Naturally, the Hitachiin twins have to force Haruhi into a swimsuit, and naturally, Tamaki refuses to let her show it off, so she is wearing a cover up and shorts.

Somehow, the twins decided to put it on themselves to find me a swimsuit. Thankfully, I brought my own, and since they didn't dislike it, they had no reason to put me in a different one.

_'Geez, you would think they had grown up without any female friends. Wait... Did they have friends when they were little?' _I think as I pull on my tank top two piece swimsuit, which has a ruffle at the bottom of the top and is all floral pattern in blue and white. The bottom is matching, and has a ruffle at the top of it.

I walk out in my swimsuit, suddenly embarassed by it. Walking over to my bag, I pull on a light blue swim skirt that I had brought so that I didn't have to feel too embarassed. I then lay down on my towel, preferring to enjoy the sun instead of getting wet at this moment.

"Oli-chan, your swimsuit sooooooo cute~!" I look at Huni, who is wearing a pink bunny float. I know he can swim, so the fact that he is wearing that confuses me, but I ignore it.

"Thanks Huni." I sit up and he grabs my hand.

"Come and swim Oli-chan~! You can see who is faster, Mori or you!" I raise my eyebrows, accepting the challenge. I stand, but Huni stops me.

"You'll swim faster without the skirt, won't you?" I raise my eyebrows, but my inner thoughts agree with Huni. So, I naturally take off the skirt and follow Huni to where Mori is standing, waiting for him.

"Takashi! Race Olivia, and then we can play in the current pool!" Mori grunts, which I take as a yes. I think for a second, then jump straight into the water, preferring to get wet all at once than be freezing cold from the water. As I surface, Mori jumps in. He surfaces, and Huni calls the start.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand... GO!" We start swimming, Mori's long strokes out pacing mine. I speed up as a response, trying to keep up. He leaves me in the dust, or water, and when I get to the otherside, he is already there. I am out of breathe, and panting.

"Takashi wins! Okay, now the curent pool!" Huni runs over to the current pool, while Mori and I swim back to the shallow end of the pool. Getting out, I shiver slightly as the water evaporates off of my skin. Walking over to the current pool, I get into the water, which now seems warm rather than cold. The current tries to pull me in one direction, and I stand still, fighting against it so that I don't move.

"Hey everyone! Look! Even swimming against the current really hard, we don't go anywhere!" Huni sits on Mori's back, as Mori swims really hard. I giggle slightly, and watch as Mori doesn't go anywhere. Mori starts to get tired, so he gets out, while Huni continues swimming, using only his legs. On solid ground, the twins and Tamaki start a water gun fight.

"Come join me Oli-chan!" I think for a second, then shake my head.

"Nah. No point in fighting the current. Standing still does the same thing you are doing." I point at how I haven't moved, and I am standing still, and Huni nods.

"Okay!" He continues, and I just watch him, slowly walking towards the middle of the current, so I can tell how strong it is from there. Suddenly, a button is hit, and the current pool causes a huge wave, dragging me and Huni under. I fight to stay surfaced as I am pulled away by the current. It quickly calms, but by then the only person I can see is Huni, who is also frantically searching.

"Huni! Huni, I think the pool direction changed!" Huni finds me, and I wim over, being the current is pushing me towards him. I latch onto his float, and we sfloat down the current.

"Oli-chan, where are we?" I look at Huni, and shake my head.

"I don't know..."

When we get to the end, Huni gets out, and helps me out. He picks his flaot up, and I take it from him, slinging it over my shoulder. We walk down the against the current, outside of the pool, keeping near the edge. When we eventually get to where everyone's stuff is, I walk over to our stuff.

I dry off the rest of me that hasn't dried off, and look at Huni, who is thinking. "What'cha thinkin' Huni?"

"I'm going to go look for the others. You want to come along?" He looks at me, and I think for a second.

"Nah, it'lll be easier if I stay here. I'll call Kyoya in a bit if you guys don't get back."

"Okay!" He starts to walk away, and I suddenly get a thought. I search through his stuff, and find is pink bunny cell phone.

"Huni! Your cell phone!" I look around, but he is already gone. I sigh, and put his phone back. I go over to my stuff and throw on a light blue cover up, hiding my swimsuit. I sit on my towel, and just watch the trees.

After about half-an-hour, I open up my bag and take out my sleek black cellphone. Opening it, I go to contacts and find Kyoya, calling him.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya, where are you guys?" I put the phone on speaker and put it beside me on the towel, so I don't have to hold it to my ear.

"Oh, we are all in the forest area. A squall just came by here, it didn't hit you?"

"Nope, I'm back with everyone's stuff, near the enterance. I bet the squall doesn't hit here for safety reasons."

"More than likely. Anyways, I just called the police about you and Huni, so expect them anytime soon."

"Probably not. If we are lost, they'll look in the forest area. I warn you guys, watch out for Huni. He went searching."

"Mommy! Mori-senpai and our daughter just went missing! Wait, who are you talking to?" I hear Tamaki on the otherside, and I smirk. Kyoya must have his hands full.

"I'll let you go Kyoya. I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry about me. See ya guys soon." I press the end button, and the call ends. Sliding my phone back into my bag, I lay down on my towel and close my eyes. It's really nice weather, and the warm sun feels excellent...

I relax, after a little getting an umbrella and putting it over my towel so I don't get sunburn. The club soon comes out of the rainforest, and collect their stuff. I yawn drowsily, and collect my stuff together. I go and change back into my black short shorts and light blue tanktop, with my matching flip-flops. As I leave the changing room, I see the rest of the host club piling into the limos. I suddenly realize that I hadn't called my cousins to take me home.

"Hey Olivia." I turn my head to see Kyoya smirking a little, and I sigh.

"Yes Kyoya?"

"Need a ride home?" I can see him formulating a deadly intelligent plan, and I mentally swear myself about not calling.

"How far is the school from here?"

"About half-an-hour."

"East or west?"

"West."

_'Shoot. If the house is fifteen minutes the school, I can easily walk home in about thirty minutes. If this place is thirty minutes West from the school, that's 45 minutes from home. That's an hour and thirty minutes from here to home. I can't walk that in these flip-flops...'_

"What's the catch?" As I mentally do the calculations, I act calm on the outside. Kyoya's smirk gets a little bigger.

"Besides riding with me in my limo? You have to wear what we give you for the club." I groan silently, knowing that I am going to regret this.

"Within reason, yes."

"Within reason?" He takes a small step closer to me, and I watch the other limos pull away, leaving me and Kyoya alone. Haruhi was getting a ride from the twins, who kidnapped her in the first place.

"Yes, like I will not, under any circumstance, wear something that will compromise my virginity." Kyoya raises an eyebrow, and smirks a little more.

"We would never put our club mambers under that type of circumstance Olivia, trust me. Now, do we have a deal?" I think it over for a secon, and sigh.

"Yeah, we have a deal." Kyoya smiles at his win, and we get into his limo. The spacious limo means that with just us two, it is very empty. I sit down first, and buckle in, but instantly regret it as Kyoya sits beside me. I almost go and unbuckle to move, but the limo starts to move, and I don't want to seem weird. Kyoya takes out his small black book, and starts to write, while I look out the window. At least I chose a window seat.

"You know Olivia. Why didn't you just call a limo yourself so that you didn't have to make this deal?" I look up at Kyoya startled, and reply without thinking.

"I live with my cousins, and while they are rich, they don't like to waste gas and money on limos. They drive themselves around, and usually my older cousin Blade drops me off from school. I usually walk home." I then notice what I said, and put my hand over my mouth, keeping me from saying anything else.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" He looks at me from the corner of his eye, and I glare.

"That isn't something you need to know at this time." I then ignore him for the rest of the ride home.

**Bye, bye, Birdie. I'm gonna miss ya so. Bye, bye, Birdie. Why'd ya have to go?**

Thanks for reading! I promise, next chapter of Alexa will be out soon, so don't worry!

Kokoro (hinatangel52)


	8. Chapter 8

** It's raining outside, so I can't go out to play, meaning I am going to do some more typing. So be happy!**

I have the limo drop me off a block from my home. I didn't want Kyoya to see my cousins. Or my cousins to see Kyoya.

"Why?" I look at Kyoya, and get out, grabbing my bag.

"I don't want my cousins to freak. I've already been away from the house all day, now is not the time for them to meet one of my friends." I shut the limo door, and wait until they have driven off before I walk the last block to my cousins. I open huge steel gate, after letting the guard check me. I enter the house, by the side door instead of the front door.

I head up to my small room in the mansion, right beside the head maids room. The room isn't big, but I asked for it because it is very nice, and I don't like big rooms for sleeping in. The walls are a dark red, like blood, and the carpet is black. My bed spread is also black, and very soft. I put my stuff away, and take off my flip flops. I prefer to walk around barefoot.

"Olivia! Are you home?" I hear my aunt call, and I leave my room to run down into the living room, where my cousins and aunt are. As always, my uncle is in his office.

"Yeah. Sorry I forgot to call you to get a ride home, I got one from Kyoya Ootori." I sit down beside my youngest cousin Isabella, or Bella, who is five years old. She climbs into my lap, and snuggles into my body.

"Ootori? He must be... nice." Aunt looks confused a little, and I smile.

"Not all Ootori's are cold and calculating. Kyoya is the third son, and he is actually nice once you get to know him. Though he doesn't do anything for free." Aunt looks at me and raises an eyebrow, then gets a confused look on her face.

"So what do you have to do for him, since you got a ride home."

"You know how I am now part of the host club because I managed to break a table on accident?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, the host club sometimes has theme days, and deal was that I am not allowed to complain about the costumes, like I did last theme day. Though my condition to that was that my clothing had to be modest enough." I let Bella fall upside down on my lap, and then I pull her back up right by her arms. She giggles.

"Well, okay Olivia. By the way, your uncle wants to see you in his office. I suggest you go now, he asked a little while ago, and he doesn't like to be kept waiting." I nod, while on the inside I cringe. I pick Bella up and set her down beside my aunt, (by the way, her first name is Jeannie. My Uncle's name is Christopher) and then head towards the black door labeled clearly office, where uncle Chris is waiting.

I enter Chris's office, and see him in a buisness suit and typing on his computer, while talking on the phone.

"No, we will NOT just give you the money... Listen, if you actually look you will see that there is plenty of money... You people and funding... Yes Cross, now go and work on it... Yes, good-bye." He hangs up, and motions for me to sit. I sit in the chair across his desk, and fidget with my clothes a little, not wanting to seem nervous, but still nervous.

"Olivia, Renard and William will be coming home tomorrow, for a few days break. Their school is having some remodeling, and all students are being sent home. I have decided they will follow you to school and participate in classes there until they can go back. I have already arranged it with Suoh." He doesn't look at me once, just types away on his computer. I groan inwardly, I do not like Ren and Will at all. They despise me with a passion, so... Yeah.

"Oh, and I suggest that you don't fight with them, or I shall send you back to a boarding school in America, you hear me?" He looks up, and finally takes in my tan skin, and comfortable clothes. "What are you wearing?"

"I went to the pool today, remember? Yes uncle Chris, I will behave. Might I go and help Aunt Jeannie? She was left with Falir, Bella, and Angel by herself."

"Yes, yes. Next time, do not come into my office so casually dressed, okay? Now go." I stand, bow, and leave the office. I go back to the living room, where Jeannie has gotten the three little cousins to play a learning game. It's a game that their tutor has told them to play once a day. Yeah, my cousins have a tutor, and my cousins who are in high school go to a boarding school. Blade, my oldest cousin, works for Chris, since he will inherit the buisness.

"Oli! Come and play with us!" Bella gets up and grabs my hand, trying to drag me towards their game, but I shake my head.

"You got to learn to play the game yourself Bella. That way, you can beat Falir and Angel! Go practice!" Bella goes back and sits beside her sister Angel, who is six, and her brother Falir, who is eight, hands her her controller. As they play, I sit beside Jeannie, who hands me my part of the project we are currently working on, which is making scarfs for the entire family for christmas. She is making Chris's, Ren's, and Will's, while I make the ones for the little kids. Mostly because they don't care who makes theirs, and the others do, except for Blade and Jeannie. I am also making Jeannie's secretly, and I have a feeling she is making one for me, but I can't tell.

"So what did Chris want with you Olivia?" I pick up the needle and bobbin of Bella's scarf, which will be light pink novelty yarn. It isn't really knitting or crochetting, but it looks nice, so I do the simple circle scarf.

"Ren and Will are coming home tomorrow, and for the next few days they will be following me to school. Ren will probably be in my class, while Will is more than likely going to be in class 3-A. It will be a nightmare." Jeannie picks up on her knitting of the black scarf for Chris, and looks at me solemnly.

"Well, be careful then. Ren likes to pick fights with you, and I'm guessing you were told not to fight?"

"Yup. If I fight, I get sent to a boarding school in America." I pick up the second ball of novelty yarn in light pink and continue the scarf.

"Well, okay. He said tomorrow? I guess the maids will need to freshen their rooms before they get here. Did he say what time tomorrow?"

"Nope. You better ask, cause otherwise he will get angry at me for not making sure their rooms are in order." We then sit in silence, and when dinner is called, eat dinner. I finish Bella's scarf, and after dinner, start on Angel's which will be purple novelty yarn. At ten, I stop and go to my room, where I spend an hour finishing my homework and typing up a list of what I need to remember for when Ren and Will are here. I then spend the rest of the time until midnight doing Jeannie's red and gold striped scarf, which I am doing on a different loom from the ones for the kids. I go to bed then, before I can get in trouble.

The next morning, I wake and put on the school uniform, and hear a mess going on down stairs. I brush my short orange hair, and put a clip in, before walking downstairs with my school bag. The sight I see is not a good one.

"I don't care! I am not going to classes with HER!" I look at Ren, and so want to give a sarcastic remark back, but instead, I calmly say.

"I thought you were coming home later today. Are you going to school today, or does that start tomorrow?" Ren looks at me in disgust, and Will just calmly keeps quiet. Out of the two of them, I like Ren better though, since Will's anger is usually directed through punches, and not just snide remarks.

"No, they are going tomorrow. You better hurry Olivia, or else Blade will leave without you." I see Jeannie directing the maids, while Chris answers me, and I nod.

"Yes uncle Chris. Have a nice day." I walk out the door and as soon as it closes, I run towards Blade, who hands me some bread rolls.

"I had a feeling you would miss breakfast because of the chaos. Lets get you to school, shall we?" I smile at Blade, and get into the passenger seat of his red camaro. Blade is a guy who looks all professional, with a nice hair cut and a buisness suit, but he is really a fun loving guy. His tyes are always in fun patterns, and he has the habit of making jokes at work. As he drives me to school, we make small talk, before he stops out front.

"Before you go, I better warn you."

"Warn me about what Blade?"

"Dad is having you watched today. Just, be careful, okay?" I look at Blade, then outside at the mostly full school grounds. I am running a little late, since most students are already here, but that isn't a problem since a bunch are still arriving. Looking closely, I can see a man in black hiding. I really am being watched.

"Okay. Have a good day at work Blade." I get out, and act normal, smiling at Blade and being nice, but the guy is still there, and it makes me uncomfortable to be watched. I just hope to day is a normal day. And that I don't do anything too disturbing at the host club.

I go to class, and as soon as I see Kyoya and Tamaki, I run towards them, like a girl catching up with friends.

"Hey Tamaki! Kyoya! Guess what!" I stop right behind them, smiling and acting a little odd, causing Kyoya to look curious. Tamaki, on the other hand, joins in in the game.

"Um... A famous dancer is going to be joining in the hostclub." I shake my head no, and see Kyoya take his phone out. As Tamaki continues to guess, I get a message from him.

**You're acting cheerful.-Kyoya**

** Play along. My uncle is having me followed for the day.-Olivia**

Kyoya looks up just as Tamaki starts to talk to him, but I can see he is confused as to why I would be followed. I glance carefully at the window, to see the sleeve of a coat slip out of sight. I shrug though, like I was thinking it was my paranoma speaking, and go back to looking like I am interested in what is being said by Tamaki.

Class goes normally, but I am a little distracted. I ignore the few texts that Kyoya sends me, knowing that pulling out my phone could cause the spy to put it in his report that I don't pay attention during class. I sit up straight the entire time, taking precise notes.

When class breaks for lunch, I run towards Tamaki and stop right in front of him, smiling happily.

"Are you joining us for club today Olivia?" I look at Kyoya and respond easily.

"Sure! What are we doing today anyways?" I don't say anything about being a member of the club, and Kyoya doesn't suggest it.

"We're going to play some commoner games outside! Haruhi told me all about commoners games, and they sound like fun!" Tamaki answers, and I give a small giggle.

"So how many shall be joining today?"

"I'm not quite sure." I look at Kyoya weirdly for a second, then shake it off in my mind.

After lunch and classes, I walk with Kyoya and Tamaki outside to the club, but as soon as I step foot outside I freeze. My uncle, Ren, and Will are talking to the headmaster as they get a tour. Tamaki and Kyoya stop when I do, and look where I am looking.

"Olivia, is that your father? Why don't we go say hello!" I the unfreeze and grab Tamaki's collar to keep him from moving.

"No! That's fine, we... we don't really need to. Let's just get to club, okay?" I know my face looks nervous, but Tamaki doesn't listen to me.

"But I want to say hello to your father!" He gets out of my grip, and before I can stop him, he runs up and starts talking to my father and the headmaster. I chase after him and catch a few words.

"-so nice to meet Olivia's father!" And that makes my uncle Chris's face contort into a weird , Ren laughs.

"Her? F-father's daughter? Like I would be brother to _her_!" Ren doubles over laughing, while Will hides his smile behind his hand. I bow to my uncle, and stay bowed while I talk.

"I am so sorry Mr. Dunning, he has a habit of running without thinking. Please forgive me." I stay bowed while I wait.

"Stand up girl, and introduce us to your _friends_." He says friends with a bit of bitterness, while I straighten up and nod. I hold my arm towards Kyoya.

"This is Kyoya Ootori," I motion towards Tamaki, "and this is Tamaki Suoh. Kyoya, Tamaki, this my uncle, Christopher Dunning, and my cousins, Renard and William." I then lower my arms as they all shake hands.

"Ootori? I work with your father from time to time. It's nice to know Olivia has made some valuable friends." Valuable, like the friends I had in America were trash.

"Really sir, it is a pleasure to meet you. If you will excuse us, we were on our way to club activities. Today we are playing commoners games, as requested by Tamaki." Kyoya is as polite as ever, and I stay still, not daring to look my uncle in the eye.

"I'm afraid Olivia can not attend. I need her at home today. Now, come along Olivia, we were just about to leave." The tone of his voice suggests I have no choice, so I turn and smile sadly at Kyoya.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. Goodbye Kyoya, Tamaki." I then turn, and follow him to the limo

**Cliffy! Oh, I am so evil. So, I haven't posted in a while, and I apologize. School has been a bitch and has taken up most of my school time. Please see my profile for more details.**

**Kokoro Tawara (hinatangel52)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I get on my computer today after homework (which took me like three hours) and I see that I have ten emails. One of those emails was a youtube notice for a new video posted by one of the channels I am subscribed to, but the other nine are all notices about this story. Boy, you guys like this! Anyways, I am going to be starting a new set of short stories for OHSHC, and I am requesting that each of you guys go and vote on the poll on my page! It will help me decide who I am going to do first. On to the story now!**

The ride home in the limo is silent. No one speaks, and I start to get really scared. Uncle Chris has never been quiet when I did something moderatly bad, he never acknowledges something good, and I can tell that Ren and Will notice the weird mood too.

At home, I watch as everyone else go inside. I was about to exit the limo, but Uncle chris glared at me, dared me to get out. Even the driver gets out. I suddenly realize I just rode in the limo, and we don't usually ride in limos. Only Uncle and... Shit. I rode in the fucking limo. I'm not supposed to ride in the limos, since I am not really family, which is why Blade always drives me and I always walk...

I sit there, silent. Eventually I pull out my homework from my bag and get it done. I then get a text from Aunt Jeannie.

**Where are you? Chris said that you stayed at school, but he won't let me go look for you since you haven't gotten home yet.- Jeannie**

So he lied to her? He said I was still at school? The limo is just parked here, and I haven't gotten out, worrying my aunt Jeannie half to death. I make a quick decision and decide to get out. I get out, and take my bag with me through the side doors and up to my bedroom. I then sit down and lock my door.

**I'm staying over at a friends house tonight. Uncle Chris... got agitated when a boy I know said he was my father, so I decided to stay away from the house for the day.- Olivia**

** Oh... well, just tell me next time, okay? I don't want something to happen to you.- Jeannie**

** Yes Aunt Jeannie.- Olivia**

I put my cell phone on my desk, and go to my bedroom windows. I draw the curtains, and then go back to my desk. No point in making my aunt think I'm home when Uncle Chris doesn't want me here tonight... I pick up my laptop and put it on my bed, then go over and turn off my bedroom light. Without the light on, my room is completely dark except for the computer screen. And since that is on dim, no one will be able to see the light from outside my room. I plug in my earphones, and start watching movies...

At midnight, I go to bed. In the morning, I wake up extra early and take a shower in my connected bathroom. After getting dressed, I silently slink out of my room, looking like I hadn't been there at all last night, and go out the side door.

Once I am a block from my house, I head to the closest coffee shop. There, I get coffee and a muffin to eat for breakfast. The coffee is bitter, and the muffin is deliciously soft. After breakfast, I head towards the school, and get there extra early. No one but the janitors are there, and they ignore me as I walk to my class room to drop off my bag before going to the club room.

When I enter the club room, I am surprised to see Kyoya in there typing away on his computer. He looks up when I enter the room, then he looks back down at the computer.

"I'm not surprised you're here early. In fact, I expected it." I raise my eyebrows when he says this, and then I put a blank look on my face.

"Really? I'm not usually here so early." I walk over and sit on the table beside his computer, not worrying about the fact that he is right there.

"Well, when you learn how to hack a cellphone and a computer, you learn a lot of things. Like you told your Aunt that you were at a friends house, but your computer at your house was on until midnight last night. Not to mention the fact that the security cameras at your house saw you just sitting there in the limo for two hours." He continues typing, but I can see the look on his face. The look of questioning. The look someone gives when they don't understand, and want answers.

"You're probably wondering why it's like this." Kyoya finally looks up at me, closing his computer.

"Yes and no. I want to know why you are living like this with your cousins and not with your parents, but I also respect the idea that there are some things you don't want to tell." I look at him, surprised. Every time someone else found out something about my life, they want full details without caring about what I felt. It felt... nice. Nice enough that I almost tell him the truth. But I don't, since I can hear people starting to enter the building.

"I.-I would tell you, but... I don't want to give you so much information that you can't deal with it and you run away. I would rather give you bits and pieces. So... I am living with my cousins due to family problems." I then jump off the table, and leave the room, letting Kyoya take in that bit of info.

When I get to class, Tamaki is talking to Ren. Ren looks super bored, and when he sees me, I get a smirk.

"You missed it this morning Olivia. Father decided to give everyone a bonus on their allowance, but since you weren't there, he said you wouldn't get one." I roll my eyes at this.

"Like he would give me one anyways. Remember, I'm not welcomed by him with open arms." I sit at my desk, but Ren pushes me out of it.

"Nuh-uh. You can sit in the desk they brought in for me. I'm not sitting in an extra student desk, and I am not sitting in the back." I look to the back of the room, where there is a new desk. Of course, Ren decided to write all over it in marker.

"Sorry, but this class has assigned seats. I can't change that, I didn't even choose this desk." I sit back down, and before Ren can push me again a teacher comes in to start set up for her class. Ren gives me a glare, and goes back to his desk so he can get rid of the markings. Kyoya then enters the room, and when he sits in his desk, I smile at him slightly. He doesn't make any acknowledgement of it, but that's to be expected with him.

At the start of class, Ren is forced to go down and introduce himself. Then the teacher asks about his desk, which is still covered in marker.

"I don't know. I get here, and it looked like that. It has someone's name all over it though."

"Really? Well, what's the name?"

"Olivia Kanedy. I think that's how its pronounced." Oh no.

"Olivia?" The teacher turns to me, and I look her in the eye. "Did you write on his desk?"

"No ma'am."

"I noticed that Olivia was here extra early ma'am." I look at one of the girls who doesn't particularly like me, and she smiles at me. This is just great.

"Well, there is one way to test this." The teacher rummages through papers until she pulls out a paper with a hundred on it. It has my name on it. She walks over to my desk, and starts to compare the handwriting. And here it comes...

"Miss Kanedy! I believe you will be staying in here during lunch to clean this desk, don't you?" I give an internal sigh. Ren has gotten better at forgery.

"Ma'am, I didn't write on his desk. As soon as I got here, I put my bag down and went to Music room three to see if I needed to do anything before club today. That desk wasn't even here when I was here this morning, and when I came back here there was other people in here." Yet I already know there is no way out of this.

"Well, someone must be responsible, and seeing as it is your handwriting, and your name, I am making you responsible. During lunch, you will clean off this desk, and if it isn't clean, I shall be forced to tell your parents." I look at my teacher, starting to dread her even more.

"Good luck with that." I mumble under my breathe.

"What did you say?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you will sit there for today, and Mr. Dunning will sit in your seat. Now move." I get up, and as I pass Ren he gives me a smirk while I just glare. Of course, it is nothing more than a glare.

For the rest of the morning, I have to deal with being in the back, and ignoring the marker markings on my desk. By lunchtime, I am hungry and tired and frustrated. Of course, the teacher just leaves and doesn't leave me anything to clean with.

"So what am I supposed to do about this desk?!" I plop down in my original seat and glare at the desk. I had brought it up to the front of the room so I could see it better. The desk looks worse in better light, and I hear my stomach growl at me. I need to get this finished so I can get lunch.

I get up and leave the room, heading to the closest janitor closet. I open the door and grab a bucket and some tough cleaning supplies, along with a sponge, paper towels, and some wash rags. I go and fill the bucket half-way with warm water in the bathroom, then I lug it back to the class room.

Putting in some cleaning agents into the bucket of water, I roll up my sleeves and get to work. I guess Ren forgot I used to clean all the time. Once I am done, I look at the time. Of course, I only have five minutes until lunch is over. I get rid of the dirty water and cleaning supplies, and then push the desk back into place. I then have just enough time to sit down before the teacher comes in and comes to inspect the desk.

"Nice job Miss Kanedy. I just wish it hadn't been necessary for me to make you do that. Why did you do it?"

"I didn't do it ma'am! Ren... I've known Ren since I was little. We're cousins. He hates me with a passion, and will do anything to get me in trouble. Him and his brother Will."

"Miss Kanedy, there is no point in blaming others for things you did. It's only going to get you in more trouble. Please stop lying."

"I'm not! I'm telling the truth!" I probably look horrible to the students coming into the class room now. From behind the teacher I can see Ren smirking at me.

"Miss Kanedy, peasee stop yelling. You're just going to cause more trouble."

"No! You just aren't listening! Is there really something wrong with students telling the truth? Is it because I'm from america? Or is it because my parents are dead because they were mudered?!" I then slap my hands over my mouth, having said too much.

"What did you say?" I shake my head then, and grab my bag. I then proceed to run out of the room and out of the school building. It doesn't take me long to get to the house, where I run in through the front door and past the servants who look at me oddly. I run into my room, lock the door, and collapse on my bed, crying.

**Oh no! She's crying! I just love putting my characters through various hardships. Remember, look at my profile and vote please! I want to know what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I enjoy reviews, good or bad. Though, if you post a bad review as a guest, it might be deleted, just saying.**

**Kokoro Tawara**


	10. Chapter 10

** Sooooooooooo, tired. I have fifty pixy stix, and a big mug of hot cocoa. Let's see if this gets finished before friday!**

"Olivia, open the door!"

"No!" I had been in my room for three days now, not letting anyone in. They always place food at my door though, so it's not like I'm not eating. But I don't want anyone to see me now, not after what happened at school.

My aunt Jeannie sighs, and leaves. I take out my scarf projects, and continue on the one for Blade. I've finished the children's, and I've finished aunt Jeannie's, and I'm almost finished with Blade's. I'll probably do one for me afterwards, since I have been super bored lately.

I hear a knock on my door, and I open my mouth to yell go away, but then I hear who is there.

"Oli-chan, pease open tha door." I close my mouth at Bella's voice, and then sigh.

"I don't want to see people right now Bella. I... I said something I shouldn't have." I continue on Blade's scarf as I hear Bella walk away. As soon as she is gone, I lay back on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I feel my eyes want to cry, but I'm all cried out now. I just can't cry anymore. I sigh, and sit back up, going back to making Blade's scarf.

Three days later, my Aunt Jeannie has gotten horribly angry. Probably due to me not telling her exactly what happened.

"Olivia, just tell me what happened."

"No!" I'm laying on my bed, belly down, looking at my bed spread. Yesterday, I had given up on doing things after having Finished Blade scarf and enough for me and each person in the Host club. That was actually an interesting project. Imagine making scarfs, each of them different colors, for each of the host club members.

"Fine! You leave me no choice!" She then walks away. No choice for what? I stay laying down, and an hour later, I hear knocking on my door.

"Olivia! We all miss you!" Huh? Did I just hear... Tamaki?

"Oli-chan, please come out!" Huni?

I sit up, as I hear the various host club members speak. Even Mori says something. But it's Kyoya who gets me to open my door.

"I researched what you said." I hop off my bed and unlock my door, yanking it open to reveal the club and Kyoya looking at me.

"You had no right." The glare I give him sends everyone else backwards a few feet, even my aunt who had come around the corner.

"I did after you didn't come to school for six days straight. You worried all of us you know." I continue to glare, but it softens. I then sigh.

"Fine. What do you know?" I turn around and sit on my bed cross-legged, putting my over-sized bear Big Bear in my lap. Yes, his name is Big Bear.

Kyoya and the Host club crowd into my room, with Kyoya sitting at my desk with my laptop, Huni and Haruhi on my bed, Mori standing against the wall, Tamaki in the plush chair in my room, and Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on the floor.

"When you said your parents were murdered, I searched it through the murder investigation data base in America."

"Wait, said your parents were murdered?! No wonder you stayed in here..." I look up to see Aunt Jeannie standing in my door way.

"Aunt Jeannie, if you are going to stay, be quiet. Otherwise, leave." She instantly shuts her mouth.

"Anyways, I instantly came up with this." he puts is laptop next to mine on the desk, and opens it up to reveal pictures of twenty different people, ten men and ten women.

"I found a bunch of Kanedy's."

"Thos two." I point to two of the pictures. Kyoya opens them each on their own page, and clicks on the woman's page.

"Leanne Kanedy, age 35, shot in the head. Found dead on August 13th, 2012. Maiden name was Dunning."

"My mother was a interior designer, and owned her own business." Kyoya clicks on the other one.

"Jeff Kanedy, age 39, shot in the chest. Found dead on August 13th, 2012."

"My father was... he was the manager of uncle's businesses in America."

"Do you know what happened?" I look at my hands in my lap on top of Big bear's stomach.

"Somewhat. I... I was at a flute recital for one of my friends. Mom and Dad were supposed to come pick me up afterwards, but they never did, so my friends parents took me home. When I got home, Mom and Dad... They were in the dining room, and the windows were broken, along with them having been shot. I was the one who found them." I hug Big bear and press my nose into his head, with my eyes sticking out the top. Aunt Jeannie comes over and sits behind me, giving me a hug.

"So you didn't see who did it?" I shake my head at this.

"No, but the person left a note. He said that... He would kill all of us, every Person with the name Kanedy, until we were all gone. That's why there are so many Kanedy's dead on that list. That's why I was moved here to Japan."

"That doesn't explain what it is with you and your uncle." Aunt Jeannie then speaks up.

"Chris... He blames Olivia for his little sister's death. So he doesn't care for her. Ren and Will kind of took on the same atitude that Chris took on and doesn't like her." I look at Aunt Jeannie, and she smiles at me. I give a sigh, and look back at the others.

"Why does he blame you?"

"In America... I became pretty famous for figuring out murders. I also made a lot of enemies this way. So he thinks it is someone who hates me and wants to punish me." I look down at Big bear, and then fall back onto the bed. "I wish he would stop blaming me."

Then I am suddenly piled on by Huni, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and my Aunt Jeannie.

"Aww, don't worry Olivia, we'll talk to him for you." I suddenly push them away after Tamaki says this.

"No! Tamaki, it's bad enough you guys know this now, but I don't need you talking to my Uncle. Ren and Will are going back to school tomorrow, so I will come back. You don't need to do anything." I'm on my knees on my bed, with my fists clenched. After just looking at Tamaki for a few long seconds, I get off the bed and point to the door. "Now, I would like it if you all would leave." I then watch as they all walk out the as my Aunt walks out, and she shuts the door, I notice that Kyoya is still here.

"That's not the only problem, is it." I look at him, before the tears start to come back from six days ago. I thought I was all cried out! But none-the-less, the tears start to fall, and my vision blurs. I feel my legs give, and I collapse on the floor in front of Kyoya.

I cry there, but after a few seconds I feel arms wrap around me, and my back is pulled against Kyoya's chest. I turn until I face him, and I bury my face into his shirt, even though I'm getting it soaked with my tears.

"What is it Olivia, tell me." After I have stopped crying, I speak.

"I-I have the feeling I know... T-That I know who i-is doing t-this..." I take a shaky breathe and continue. "I think I know who killed all of the Kanedys'..." I finally let go of Kyoya, and he loosens his grip on me, but doesn't let me go. It is then I notice I am sitting in his lap, and I blush slightly, earning a chuckkle from Kyoya.

"Embarrased Olivia?" I see his smirk, and it cuses me to roll my eyes. Of course, Bella and the other little ones choose that moment to walk in.

"Oli-chan!" Bella jumps on me, and pushes me into Kyoya. She then notices how we are sitting on the floor. "Whose this Oli-chan?"

"Is he your booooooooooyfriiiiiiiiiiiend ?" Falir draws out the word boyfriend, while Angel giggles behind her hands.

"No!" I jump up off of Kyoya, and he to stands up.

"I guess I'll get more details from you tomorrow at school Olivia." He then walks out of the room, leaving me with three awfully curious kids.

"Who was tat Oli-chan?" I smile down at Bella and pick her up, swinging her around.

"A friend from school. Now, who wants to play some games?"

"Oo! Can we play Super Mario Galaxy?" I smile at Falir.

"Only if you play some of your learning games."

"Deal!" Falir and Angela run down the stairs, while I carry little Bella down in my arms. As they set up the game, Blade walks into the room and stops upon seeing me.

"Hi Blade." I smile slightly, and he justs gives a exasprated sigh and sits beside me on the couch.

"Father is not happy with you." He says bluntly.

"I didn't think he would be, and it's probably worse now that the entire host club knows the truth about my parents." I lean back, and watch as the children start playing their games.

"Yeah, he isn't going to be happy about that. Anyways, you might want to go talk to him now, while the little ones are distracted." I nod, and get up, quietly slinking away to my room. Once there, I change from ragged jeans and t-shirt to a button down dress shirt, and a black twill skirt. I slip on knee high gray socks, and a red neck tie before heading downstairs in my old school uniform from America.

I enter Chris's office to see him typing away. But when I walk in, he closes his laptop and looks at me.

"Take a seat Olivia." I sit down, and he nods at my proper dress before getting straight to the point. "I am not happy with your atitude this past week. You haven't been at school, and you have locked yourself in your room. That is not how a proper lady behaves."

"I'm sorry Uncle Chris. I was distraught from what happened at school, what with it accidently getting out the death of my parents." I sit up straight, and keep my head tilted in the 'proper' position.

"Which is why I am bringing some of your old friends in from America. Maybe they will get you to stop messing around and take life seriously here."

"Really?" I lean forward a little, with a excited look in my eye, and my Uncle Chris smiles a little.

"Yes really. I've already sent for them. They should be here tomorrow at noon. We'll take them to the school afterwards and let them meet you in a 'happy' reunion."

"Oh, thank you Uncle Chris! Thank you so much!" I jump up and squeal a little, causing my Uncle Chris to make me calm down.

"Remember, this is to make you more responsible. And don't expect this to happen again. Now go, go pickl out two rooms for your friends." I nod, and run out of the room, heading towards my Aunt Jeannie to have her help me. Little did I know, my Uncle Chris was watching with an interestig face.

"Maybe now she'll give up on that insane host club..."

**OHMYGOSH, HE HAS AN ALTERIOR MOTIVE! Anyways, lets remember to vote in the poll, and to review this story, whether good or bad!**

**Kokoro Tawara (hinatangel52)**


	11. Chapter 11

**PlsInjyurviwsnrmbrtovteinmyp le.. translation: Please, I enjoy your reviews, and remember to vote in my pole!**

The next day, I am back at school. Everyone asked me questions at first, but when I said the magical letters PMS, they stopped. Might as well have been PMS anyways.

I'm impatient during the day, and I can't seem to stop moving. My legs, arms, fingers, or even my toes, I have to have some part of me moving today. By lunch at noon, I've stopped though, since I know they will get here when they get here.

The host club have deemed to day nice enough to eat outside, so everyone is outside. While guests are entertained, I stay close to Kyoya since my guests seem to be into getting me alone. Reasons unknown to me, but I would rather be safe and stick to someone who keeps them away. As I eat, we all vhear a vehicle pull into the school driveway. Everyone's heads turn, and out steps two girls in my old school uniform.

**"Ava! Kami!"** I jump up and run at them, glomping first Kami, then Ava.

**"Olivia! Oh My Gosh. Yesterday, we were suddenly told that we were going to Japan. When we got here, your Aunt Jeannie was waiting for us, and told us we were coming to see you! How did this happen?!" **I giggle, and give them each a hug again, then grabbing their wrists and pulling them towards the club, while I walk backwards.

**"It was decided that I needed some of my 'American' friends here in Japan. So Uncle Chris decided to bring you two here! Glad you learned Japanese with me last year now, huh."**

** "Yeah, but I wish we had more notice before we left. I would have practiced some more!"** I lead them to Kyoya, who is looking at the two of them with a curious face. I'm not surprised, after all, my friends are far from normal.

Kami is a small girl, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She always has a streak of color in her hair, and right now its orange. While she wears the (old) school uniform, she also wears black leggings and combat boots instead of the gray socks and blackmary janes.

Ava is completely opposite, with dark brown hair and almost black eyes. She has glasses, and she is very tall and lanky, giving her the look of an oversized teenager. She also wears the (old) school uniform, and is always seen carrying a flute. Even right now, in her free hand she carries her black flute case.

Once I get over to the group, Tamaki is the first to greet them. "Ah, princesses from America! Tell me," He swoops down and lifts Kami's chin, "are you in need of guidance?" He holds the look, before Kami gives a glare and kicks him in the crotch.

"Thanks, but I've got Olivia to help me. I don't need some stuck up French man to lead me around JAPAN." She emphasizes the word Japan, and I give a little giggle. The twins the siddle over and wrap their arms around Ava.

"What about you, little Miss Flute?" They gesture to the flute Ava is holding, and Ava smiles sweetly.

"I would remove your arms now boys." Her soft voice carries, but they don't remove their arms.

"What if we don't?"

_Smack!_ Ava lifts her flute case and hits them both in the head, earning another giggle from me.

"Olivia, is it just me or are your friends a little violent?" I look at Kyoya and smile.

"Oh, it's just because they don't like being touched by strangers. It's actually pretty common in America for girls to hit a boy if they don't know them and are touched by them." I instantly remember the time I hit Tamaki when he tried to flirt with me and touched me. It was the same case really. I suddenly remember something.

"Kami, Ava, which class will you be in?" Ava, the more responsible one, pulls a piece of paper out of her flute case.

"Um... Class 2-A." She looks at me whe I smile.

"Good! That means your with me!" Ava and Kami look at me for a second in utter disbelief, then Kami starts laughing.

"They did it again! You were placed by age, then actually moved to the proper class!" Kami bends over laughing, while Ava smiles softly.

"Yeah, they did. Now, stop laughing and get back into the limo so that you can go get settled in. I'll see you AFTER school." With that I push them back into the limo, and the limo drives off, leaving things as they were, but with me smiling a little more.

"You seem happy." We're walking to the club room before club starts to get ready, and I look at Kyoya happily.

"Seeing Ava and Kami... It's made me realize how much I missed them. How... I missed my life in America." I'm startled to see Kyoya a little sad at this.

"Would you go back? Like, go back with them to America when they leave?" I stop walking and look Kyoya in the eye after this.

"No. I've missed them, but if I went back, I would be hunted down, and... I would miss all of the friends I've met here in Japan." I look Kyoya in the eye, and he smiles at this.

"Good." And he continues walking. After a few seconds, I run to catch up, but stop in a stand still when he opens the door to the club room.

"What the..." The club room is decked out like a winter wonderland. Fake snow on the ground, the room air conditioning and fanse set to full blast, and the members starting to get dressed in... winter fantasy gear? Tamaki is putting on some sort of completely white outfit, complete with icey white make up and a white wig. Huni is decked out in a little elf costume, while Mori is dressed like a polar bear, which looks quite odd. Hikaru and Kaoru are in poor british men's clothes from the 1800's, and Haruhi... I think Haruhi was supposed to dress like a girl again, since she is wearing her uniform.

"Here, go put this on." Kyoya hands me a black clothes hanger bag, with a hidden outfit. Without complaining, I walk over and enter the changing room to change.

When I come out in the costume, I am stunned. It's a short shit dress with a poofy lace skirt with snowflakes, and there are white wings attached to my back which look like they were made of snowflakes. I have on sparkling white ballet flats, and a silver crown resides in my hand, since my hair is impossbile for me to do up with how short it is.

I look to see Kyoya is now decked out in a tuexedo with tails, and everything except for his gloves and shirt collar is blck or dark gray. He has on a black mask even, which is lacy metal and looks like it's made of snowflakes too.

"Here! Let us help with the hair and makeup!" I am attacked by the twins then, with them messing with my hair, putting in extensions and glitter and more into my hair while they also do my makeup. Once they are done, I can't actually see it, but I feel like my head weighs a ton and my face is not real.

I am suddenly pulled into place beside Kyoya, and the doors open. The girls all look around in awe and shiver, which suddenly makes me realize... I'm not cold. Why am I not cold? Because I am blushing at the stares the boys are giving me. And I am upset by the glares some girls are giving me.

After club, I change and finally see my hair and make up in the dressing room mirror. My hair is pulled up with lots of pins and extensions, some of which are white, and curled to be bouncy. The crown is tucked into the curls, and my make up is blue and white, giving the effect of me being cold.

I take off the outfit, and then realize my hair is not coming down on it's own. Besides, it's too pretty to take down. So I leave it up and don't take off the make up. I then walk home.

At home, when I enter the side door and go to my room I find my friends messing with my computer. When the door clicks shut, they turn to see me and stare at my hair and face.

"Olivia... you're wearing makeup. And your hair is curled... Who are you and what did you do to Oli?" Ava stares still, but Kami snaps out of it after her little rant.

"Anyways, we set up the cummunicator with Megan. We used your computer, since then it will record and send it straight to your computer and you can make the photo and post it on youtube." I look at the screen to see our friend Megan adjusting a microphone in front of her, and when she sees me she waves.

"Hey Oli. You ready for this? You're still our mixer you know." I roll my eyes, and hold up my finger in one minute. I run to my friends' rooms and grab the rolling chairs sitting there, orange for Kami's room and purple for Ava's. I push them in front of me into my room, where they take those chairs as I sit in my black one.

"Okay, what song are we doing this time?" I say while adjusting the microphone in front of me, so she can hear us.

"Oh! We're going to do Tsukema Tsukeru first. Ava, Kami, go get your laptops too. We are going to have some fun." Ava and Kami run to their rooms, coming back with their laptops. Turning them on, Megan starts typing into hers. Then mixcraft shows up on our laptops, while a person connection shows up on each of my friends computers.

"Okay! So, it's a collaborative, so you two need... oh, you have them." Ava and Kami both pull out their own microphones, while I start setting up my computer drawing tablet on my laptop so I can make the picture, or pictures if needed. As soon as it is connected, I look at the three of them.

"Whose singing this time?"

"Me and Ava. Kami is going to mix while you draw this time. Of course, it all goes to your computer Oli." I nod, and as they start to record, I draw the first picture, which is of Ava and Megan's cover characters, Mira and Abby. Their both wearing the queen outfits, and it creeps me a little how they look in the outfits.

"Hey, look at the picture." As soon as they are done recording, they look at it and smile.

"It's perfect Oli! And we can put our MMD dolls on that, using it as a background while our dolls dance. Can you do the MMD costumes now?" I sigh, but smile.

"Yeah. I'll even make them dance and sing. Just get your singing and mixing done." As I do the MMD stuff, they finish up, and by the time I am done with the soundless video, they are done with the song. I then take the song which recorded itself on my computer along with theirs, they talk about their next song. I just listen to them speak, and once I am done, I post it to our youtube account, Dreamless Singers.

"hey Megan, why didn't you come with Ava and Kami?" Megan looks at me for a second, before smiling.

"That's cause my parents said no. So, tell me all about Japan." We then go into large descriptions of Japan, and by dinner we are _still_ talking.

"Misstresses, it is time for dinner. Please come down stairs." I look at the maid before nodding and turning back to the computers.

"Gotta go Megan. We'll talk more next week, okay?"

"Yeah! Next time, it's PonPonPon, all of us." I nod, then shut down everything. We then go downstairs and join the family for dinner.

The next day, Ava and Kami come rushing into my room while I am getting dressed. Ava is in the uniform, but Kami is in black skinny jeans and a long tunic shirt.

"I refuse to wear that yellow parachute you call a uniform!" Kami crosses her arms, and I give a shrug.

"Suit yourself. I hat these uniforms too, but with the way my uncle is, I have to wear it." I finish tieing my neck bow thing, and we all walk down the stairs to the dining room, where Blade is eating breakfast. As we are served eggs and bacon, he looks at my friends.

"Well, at least we know that you guys are normal enough. Though, Kami, I suggest you wear the uniform."

"No. I'll wear this, and you can't stop me." Blade nods, and we finish breakfast. He then drives us to school, where I lead them to class.

"So, How is it that you're friends are also in our grade?" I look bhind me to see Kyoya following us, and I smile.

"Easy. In America, I was in Junior year when I should have been a sophtmore. That's exactly like it is here, so my friends were mostly Juniors. Though one of my friends, Megan, is a sophtmore, but that's because her parents refused to let her skip a grade with me. We've been friends since we were little." Kyoya nods, and we walk into the class room. While Ava and Kami stop and talk to the teacher, I move to my seat beside Kyoya. Looking towards the back of the room, I see two new desks sitting side-by-side, waiting for Ava and Kami to sit in.

When class starts, our teacher has Ava and Kami stand up in the front of the room and introduce themselves.

"Hello, my name is Ava Cahpon, I'm from the United States, and I am obssessed with playing the flute." She holds up her flute case, and a girl raises her hand.

"You mean _the _Ava Cahpon, world renowned floutist?" Ava nods at this, and people start to whisper as Ava goes to sit down.

"My name is Kamila Delong, Kami for short. I'm also from the United States, I despise this school'd uniform with a passion, and I love pixy stix." Kami crosses her arms as another girl raises her hand.

"Are you possibly daughter of Jake Delong, owner of Delong recording studios and Delong Productions?" Kami nods, then walks to her desk. As she passes, I pull out my phone under my desk and text her.

**Welcome to Ouran High.- Olivia**

The note also sends itself to Ava. I get answers from them both instantly.

**Thanks, I'm glad to be here-Ava**

** Better here than bored at home- Kami**

As class continues, we exchange texts and write notes at the same time. Everytime a question is asked by the teacher from one of us, we answer without looking up at her. By lunch time, we have been talking about everything. At lunch, we sit with the club. Then it's classes. Then I have Host club, which they follow me to.

"I want to meet the person who has forced you to entertain boys." I look at Kami, and suddenly realize that even though Kami is short for her age, I am shorter than her. I'm quite short actually.

"You've already met him. Kyoya Ootori, vice president of the Ouran High School Host Club. Tamaki Suoh is the President."

"That idiot?" Kami gives a laugh, and is suddenly bombarded by the trill of a high d flat note from Ava's flute, which she pulled out.

"Ow! Ava!" Ava then smiles.

"hey, at least it's not the piccalo... though I can play that too." She then puts her flute away as we get to the club room.  
"Okay you guys... just don't embaress me, okay?" And I open the doors.

**And more to come! AHHHHHHHHHHH NONONONONONONONO DON"T END POOR OLIVIA! Okay, so everything will be postponed for a litte since I am doing NaNoWriMo, and that's going to take up my November. I hope you enjoy this though!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not posting in a while. I've been doing NaNoWriMo, and then my laptop broke. Thankfully, I've gotten into the habit of saving all of projects to a flash drive. I have like three of these chapters to post, since I typed these when I was stumped for NaNoWriMo. I just have to do the introductions. Right now though, I don't think I am going to finish NaNoWriMo, since I have to use my parents computer for this. So, NaNoWriMo failed this year. Maybe next year.**

When I open the doors, it is to reveal the host club already in place, in normal clothes for once. When they see me, they all relax and go back to preparing.

"Nice to see you guys too." I walk into the room, with Ava and Kami following. We get to a table that we don't use, and I smile.

"Set the laptops up here." I hand Ava my latop bag, and she gets it out, knowing the password to unlock it already. As the three laptops are set up, I go over to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, you don't mind if we use the table back there for recording with Megan, do you?" I point to them, where they are setting everything up.

"If you give me something for my troubles. Let's see... this time, how about I get something... sour." I freeze, thinking quickly about sour. "Unless, of course, you want to give me a kiss on the cheek, and not a chocolate one." I smile suddenly.

"Okay!" I open my bag, and pull out a lemon. "Here you go!" I give it to him, and he stares at it in surprise.

"Why do you have an entire lemon in your bag?" I smile.

"Kami needs bribing too, and while she likes pixy stix the best, I have to order those across seas, so she settles for lemons. She... has this odd idea about Popipo..." I stray off of my train of thought as I hear Kami play Popipo on the laptop.

"Isn't Popipo a song for a comercial about vegetable juice?" I nod, but don't answer. I then actually realize what my train of thought was going to.

"Kami! You guys need to do Popipo, or not have me in PonPonPon! I can't help today, since I've gotta host!" I run over, and start furiously typing on my computer, just as Megan pops on screen.

"Hey guys! Woah. Where are you?" She tries to look behind us, and we move out of her way as Hikaru and Kaoru chase Tamaki.

"School club. Look, it's either Popipo, or no me during PonPonPon." Megan looks at me, then smiles!

"Good! I just came up with the characters for our Popipo and the background! It was already going to be a three person song, and since you don't sing as much with us..."

"You planned it as you three, I get it. Okay. Now, The MMD file is already set up to your computer with the movements for Popipo, so just choose the characters and what part they have. I labeled them crazy, no, and random. I think you can figure it out from there." Megan nods.

"Got it! Thanks Oli! Oh, and you wouldn't believe it. Dustin asked me out today!" We all stare at the screen, and then Kami starts yelling at her.

"Megan! He's just a player, you know that! He's also a stoner! So give up on-"

"You listen to Brooke and Amy waaaaaaaaay too much Kami. He isn't that bad, and he's cute! Plus, he has never has weed in his life, you know that! He's only called a stoner due to his... laid back atitude." I roll my eyes then.

"I don't give a fuck about who you date Megan, just don't do anything idotic. You know how rumours spread."

"Mommy! Our daughter said a bad wooord!" I turn to look at Tamaki who is pointing at me and jumping up and down crying.

"Mommy?" Kami, Ava, and Megan start giggling.

"Oh, hello princess. Might you be-"

"Tamaki, she has a boyfriend. Don't flirt with people over an internet connection." I roll my eyes, and walk over to Kyoya, leaving Tamaki to complain about the my language and flirt with Megan.

"Nice vocabulary Olivia."

"Yeah, well, I have to be blunt with Megan, or else she goes into her own fantasies. Besides, she's been lied to and made fun of too much to be lied to by her best friend."

"What do you mean?" I look at Kyoya, then at the ceiling while I hop onto the table he is sitting at. I swing my legs while I answer.

"Megan... She's always been the oddball at school. She was always... nice to everyone. And it got annoying to some people, since she would be nice to people they hate. So, she would be made fun of, and it got s bad, she tried to hang herself one night. After that, she was diagnosed with chronic depression, and it got worse when it spilled out one day. I was the only constant person in her life. She was always lied to, and made fun of. Then we met Kami and Ava in highschool, and she got better. She started to sing covers for japanese songs in english. It helps her get her feelings out, and keeps her distracted. So, we help her." I look at him, and he is looking at me like I just blowed his mind. He then snaps out of it.

"So that's why you wanted to set up today. You don't want to not do planned singing with her, even if you are half-way around the world." I nod.

"If she thought we forgot about her, she might try to commit suicide again. It's actually why her parents are so over protective of her, and didn't let her come to Japan probably. They don't want her to get hurt." I look over to where the rest are watching the three of them singing Popipo. Their all laughing as Kami stumbles over the popipo's again.

"So what's her parents do?"

"Oh, that's easy. Her dad is the famous artist, Jeln Jasper. Her mother is the owner of YSI corporations in America." I look at Kyoya. "I may be american, and I may know more about commoners than you guys, but most of my friends are still rich. We aren't _that_ different." I hop off the desk when I see it's time for club to start, and I gather up the rest. We get into place, and when the first people enter, they are greeted to english singing.

**"Let's take, your lovin' it! Vegetable Juice, you must love this drink I, decided now."** And as they sing, the guests ignore it and we go on with club activities.

About half-way through club time, they finish everything, and it's just up to me to post it all. After taking things down, Kami and Ava distract themselves with instant coffee, but it isn't long till Kami gets bored.

"Oliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... I'm booooooooooooooooored." Kami draps herself on me, and my guests look at her weirdly. "Why are you even here anyways?"

"I told you, I broke a table, and have to repay the debt for it." I look at Kami, and she looks at me oddly.

"How do you break a table? I mean, you're so skinny! You don't even weigh over 100 pounds!"

"Thank you for reminding me that I am skinny Kami. Now, I broke it against the grain. It's not like I can change that fact." Ava over hears this and walks over.

"Against the grain?" She turns to Kyoya. "Might I see this table?" Kyoya looks at her for a second, before nodding and leading her into a storage room. He then leaves and continues his hosting. A few minutes later, Ava comes out with an odd look on her face. But when questioned, she just shakes her head.

On the walk home, I finally get Ava to spill.

"Um... that table didn't break because of you."

"Huh?" I look back at Ava, and she sighs.

"The table was a clean break all right, but if you looked closely, you could see small fractures where a saw had cut the table. The table was a set up." I stop, and don't move. Then, I am running like the wind, down to the house. When I get to my room, I open my laptop, then start the difficult process of hacking a laptop. Kyoya's laptop, to be exact.

The next day, I am quiet on the way to school. Ava tries to break the silence by playing the flute as we walk. Blade had to go in early today to work, so we are walking to school. At school, I don't answer anyones texts, not even Kami and Ava's. I don't even take notes, I just doodle as I look blankly at the board. I still get answers correct for questions though, it doesn't seem to affect me that much.

At lunch time, I hang back until it is just me and Kyoya in the room. Kyoya cause he had to finish some things up. Before he can leave though, I slide the door shut and lock it.

"Olivia?" I look up at him, and finally let some of my emotions show. The scared look, and the angry parts at the same time.

"Why did you fake me breaking the table?

**Sorry for the rant at the beginning. Anyways, I still have the poll up, and I hope you guys will continue to vote. It shall be taken down on the first of December, and I shall announce the winner on my profile, and how I shall do the story. Like and Review please!**

**Kokoro Tawara**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah, I just love cliffies. Except it won't really be a cliffy for you guys, since I am posting this the day after the last chapter. Then tomorrow, I'll post the next one! The next of my premades at least. I should be getting a new laptop soon, since my old one was so old, they don't make them anymore (Windows Vista anyone?). It was my brother's when he was in 7****th**** grade, and he is two years older than me. Since I am in highschool, that should give you some idea of how old it is, even if I was a freshman. I am not telling you guys my age anytime soon by the way.**

"Why did you fake me breaking the table?" I look at Kyoya, who blocking him from the door and getting out. He sighs, and sit down in the closest desk.

"Truthfully? I thought you would be good for the club. We have Haruhi, but we needed someone who can actually act like a girl. That, and that I... I like you." My eyes widen at that. Is that why he asked for a kiss? Why he keeps on trying to get me to kiss him? And... do I like him too? After all, I've always found him cute, cuter than all of the other members.

"Then tell me this. Why is it that with everyone else, you are cold and calculating, but with me you seem more... warm. Calm. Less indifferent." As I wait for his answer, I lean against the door, trying to stay standing.

"It's because of you. You're the first person to ever be able to get around the wall of cold, except for Tamaki of course. Not to mention the fact that you always seem to come up with a way around what I ask for. I wanted a kiss, and you gave me a hershey's kiss. I asked for something spicy, and I got ghost peppers. Sour? You gave me an entire fucking lemon! Everytime I think I have you, you come up with something new. What's next? Pocky?"

"Ava's partial to it."

"See?! You always have something new. I'm never going to get what I want. I got the twins to chase you into the trick table that we have for Huni when he wants to break something. This way, you would think you actually broke it. But then your friend Ava figures it out."

"Hey, don't blame Ava. And what is it that you really want from me?"

"A kiss. Not a chocolate hershey's kiss, not a kiss on the cheek, but an actual kiss on the lips."

"Then come and get it. You know Kyoya, when I kissed you on the cheek after giving you the peppers, you should have figured it out. It should have been obvious after I didn't push you away at my home when you held me. Are yo-" I don't get to say anything else as my word's are swallowed in my mouth as he kisses me. It's not big, it's probably small to most, but to me it's everything, since technically, in my mind, it is my first kiss.

And then it's over. Kyoya has both hands on either side of my head, and he is breathing heavier than normal. I realize I must be too. Then Kyoya unlocks the door, and grabbing my wrist, he pulls me out of the room and to lunch.

At the lunch room, Ava and Kami see Kyoya pulling me behind me and the smile knowingly. I blush, but just follow Kyoya. He lets go of my wrist finally, and we both get lunch. I sit next to my friends, and Kyoya sits next to Tamaki across from me.

"Where were you guys?" Tamaki asks.

"Oh, Olivia just had a question for me." Kyoya starts to eat, and so do I, ignoring the smirks my friends are giving me. The day goes on like this. After club, we get onto our communication with Megan, and I am forced to tell.

"Aww! That's so romantic!" I look at Megan.

"You have a weird idea of romantic Megan." I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"You have to admit, it was unexpected." I look at Kami through my arms over my eyes.

"Yeah..." I close my eyes, and relax. I hate how they are all paying attention to me. Suddenly my phone starts ringing. I open it up and see Kyoya calling. I press the green button and put it on speaker.

"What do you need Kyoya?" Kami and Ava stay completely silent.

"I need you to come over to my house. In fact, bring your friends too. We have a problem." He sounds frustrated and angry. I look at Ava and Kami, then at my computer screen at Megan, who is suddenly very interested in her key board.

"I'll be right over..." I stop the call and look at Megan. "Tell."

"Oh, um... I gotta go! See ya later!" Megan cuts the video, and I shut our computers.

"Let's go." We then head over to Kyoya's.

When we get there, a maid lets us in and leads us to Kyoya's set of rooms. Entering, I see Kyoya there pacing. Seeing me, he motions to a couch in the room and I sit down on it, along with Ava on my left and Kami in a chair. Kyoya sits on my right.

"I decided after you told me what happened to find out what I could. What I found out was... disturbing." I look at Kyoya, and he sighs, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Spit it out Kyoya."

"I got into your families security cameras." My eyes widen.

"But I was told the cameras were disabled before the murder."

"No, they were perfectly fine. Someone bribed the police to hold back information. The person who did it... His name was Dustin Kaperna." My eyes widen, and I start to shake. Megan's boyfriend, Dustin, killed my parents. Is that why Megan cut the call so fast? Did she know? What's happening?

"Olivia. Olivia, snap out of it!" Kami is suddenly standing in front of me, shaking me out of a trance. I look at her without looking at her. My best friend is dating a killer. And she knows about it. Of course, my mind just won't work now, and I can't stop thinking the same thing. My best friend is dating a killer.

Then Kyoya is holding me again, like the last time I cried. I don't cry this time, I just lean into Kyoya, relaxing into his hold. I feel so small compared to Kyoya, and I want to start crying. But I don't since I know what I have to do.

I pull out of Kyoya's hold and open up my cell phone. I call Megan's father's number, and after two rings he picks up.

"What's wrong with Megan now?" I bite my lip, then let it go.

"Mr. Jasper, I need you to let me fly Megan over to Japan, today."

"Today? Olivia, I didn't let your uncle have her fly over last time, why do you think I'll let you fly her over today, without any notice?" I bite my lip again, then smile.

"Easy. We got this awesome offer from a publisher in Japan to publish some of our artwork. One of his favorite pieces was a collaborative that all four of us did together, and wants to meet us all in person. We can get a bunch of money for this, please?" I can hear him thinking it over, then I hear a sigh.

"Fine. I'll let her go. I'll send her on my private jet as soon as she is packed. Goodbye Olivia." The line goes blank, and I shut my phone. I then get up and start pacing.

"Olivia, sit down. Your going to hurt yourself." I shake my head, and when I pass the couch again, Kyoya grabs my hand and pulls me into his lap. I try to get up, but he wraps his arms around me to keep me in place. After a struggle, I give up and just curl up in his lap, closing my eyes. I don't even notice how it's Kyoya, cold and calculating Kyoya.

I stay awake even though Kami and Ava eventually think I am asleep. They then start talking to Kyoya about me.

"You know, Oli is more like Megan then Megan is." Kami's voice reaches my ears, but I stay still.

"What do you mean?" Ava then responds.

"Megan was once suicidal, and is still a depressed kid. But Olivia... Megan started making Oli worry. Olivia over reacts a lot. She can be very emotional."

"I think I figured that out." He pulls me closer to him, and I snuggle a little closer to his warm body.

"But really, Olivia is a good kid. A little crazy, but we all are. Though, I think she is the only one who typically carries lemons, hershey kisses, pixy stix, and pocky on her at all time." Kami giggles, and then my phone goes off. Kami picks it up and puts it on speaker.

"Olivia! Why did my dad suddenly tell me that I'm going to Japan, make me pack a bunch of stuff, and throw me on his private jet?" Megan's loud voice gives me a good excuse to act like I just woke up.

"huh?"

"Megan, are you on the Jet still?" Kami answers for me.

"Yeah, we land in half an hour at the airport in Tokyo. Are you guys meeting me there?"

"Yeah, we'll be there soon. When you land, wait at the gate. We'll see you there."

"Okay. I expect answers when I get there!" By now I am 'awake' and struggling to get out of Kyoya's grip. He still won't let me go though.

"I'll have a limo drive you there. You guys are coming here when you get her, not to Olivia's." Kyoya opens his phone and texts something.

"How are you going to ensure that?"

"I'm not going to let Olivia go."

"Huh? Wait, no! I have to make sure tha-" Kyoya puts his hand over my mouth and nods at my friends, who then leave. When he removes his hand, it is quickly replaced by his lips. Startled, I don't get a word in as I lean into his kiss. When he releases me, I'm looking for something in his eyes, anything to tell me what he feels. Unfortunately, his glasses prevent me from seeing emotions in his eyes. Maybe that's why he wears them.

"Kyoya, why won't you let me go see her at the airport?" My voice is so quiet, it's barely over a whisper.

"I think if you go, you'll through yourself into another fit. You'll worry so much about Megan you'll forget about yourself."

"About myself?" Kyoya nods.

"Olivia, I've heard so much about Megan from you, yet I don't know much about you. I want to know about you, not your best friend. It's you who is my girlfriend." I blush at the word girlfriend.

"I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Yes, after all, you didn't think after that kiss in the class room I was going to let anyone else have you?" I blush even more.

"W-well... I didn't think you would just say it right out..." He smirks.

"Well, yes, it might be better to keep it secret right now. After all, you are still in the host club, even if you aren't being forced. I'm not letting you leave now that you're my girlfriend." I blush as far as I can blush, and Kyoya kisses me again. This kiss feels different though, less surprising since I expected it. It feels... nice.

"I like your kisses." I smile as I say this, and Kyoya smirks.

"Good, cause I'm going to be giving you a lot of them." I blush once again, causing Kyoya to chuckle darkly. I look at the time, seeing that we have about half an hour till they get back.

"So what do you want to know about me? You ask what you want to know, and for every question I get to ask one about you."

"Deal. What's your middle name?" I blink then answer.

"Alexa. Why don't you wear contacts?"

"I don't like things on my eyes. How long have you know Ava and Kami?"

"Two years. When did you meet tamaki?"

"When we were in our second year of middle school. Why do you have your hair so short?"

"Because Megan chopped it off as a joke at the beginning of the school year. Why do you deal with Tamaki?"

"Because he can be entertaining." He stops asking questions. I hear the front door to the entire mansion open somehow, and I get off of Kyoya's lap and sit next to him. When the door opens, Megan comes walking in, wearing blue stripey socks, a black frilly skirt, and a long sleeved shirt that has a picture of Hatsune Miku on it. Her curly brown hair that is as short as mine is pulled into a half ponytail, and she has headphones around her neck.

"Okay Olivia. Explain why you had me flown over here from America, when it was 5 in the morning."

"You know that Dustin killed my parents. My only question is why you didn't tell me."

I watch Megan, as her face changes from angry to startled to tired to scared. She then plops down crossed legged on the ground, which for most people would be a problem in a skirt if it wasn't for the fact that she always wears shorts under her skirts. Resting her elbows on her knees, she put her chin in her hands and sighs.

"Truth or creative story?"

"Truth. Now is not the time for 'creative stories'". I watch her, and she goes from chin in hands to just laying down looking at the ceiling while her legs are still crossed.

"He threatened to kill me too if I told anyone." I just watch, waiting for more. "H-he... He wanted leverage against you. He said that's why he dated me. He said I had to act happy to be his girlfriend, and to not say a word."

"Awww, poor Megan." I walk over to her and she sits up, letting me hug her. After all this time, she doesn't cry anymore, she hasn't cried in two years ever since her attempts to commit suicide. I let her go though after I realize she offered a creative story.

"What was your creative story?" She smiles at this.

"I was going to make up this long story about how it wasn't him, a man took over his mind and forced him to kill your parents while he couldn't stop himself." I look at her weirdly, and she starts to giggle. "It adds a new perspective to the whole situattion, doesn't it?" I start giggling with her.

"Yes, it does." I then stop when I realize that Megan was speaking Japanese, and she never took lessons with us.

"Wait, you know japanese." She smirks.

"Just because I don't take lessons with you, doesn't mean I don't take lessons."

"_Megan!"_ I sigh exasperated.

"_Olivia!_" She imitates me.

I start giggling again, not really with a reason this time. After a little, I realize that Ava and kami have been talking to Kyoya.

"So, what did you guys do while we were getting Megan?"

"Oh, we played a question game." I finally stop giggling, and I turn to face the couch and see something that makes my blood boil. Kami is sitting in Kyoya's lap, and Ava has her arms wrapped around Kyoya's neck while she stands behind him. I realize what they are doing want to get me to crack, and show jealousy.

"A question game? What type of question game?" Kyoya explains, and Kami nods. She looks at me, and smirks, leaning closer to Kyoya like she was using his warmth. I look at Ava, and she doesn't seem to realize she has her arms around Kyoya, just that he is in front of her. I catch eye contact with her, and she nods knowingly. From out of no where, she pulls her flute case out. Holding it carefully over an unknown Kami's head, I nod and she gives Kami a good thwack!

"Ow!" Kami falls out of Kyoya's lap and on to the ground. "Ava!" While she goes to get pay back at Ava, who is running away from her, I get up and sit beside Kyoya, resting my head on his shoulder as Megan laughs at Ava running. I smile slightly, and look up at Kyoya.

"Who knew that me telling you that would set all of this off?" I contemplate this, and shrug.

"Whoever knows everything. I don't know anyone like that though."

***yawn * I am sooooo tired. Bai-Bai, since I feel like being a little girl right now...**


	14. Chapter 14

** Okay guys, poll is still up! Plus, who is looking forward to tomorrow being the last day of school for the week like I am? I love thanksgiving breaks, even if they only last so long and throw my schedule off for forever.**

When I awake up in the morning, it is to have Megan curled up against my side. When I told Aunt Jeannie last night that Megan was aloud to come over finally, Megan was put into my room until they could have another guest bedroom set up. So for the night we slept in the same bed. And today, we have to arrive early to get her signed up at the school.

I get up, and go to my closet. Grabbing a uniform, I start changing without regards for Megan. Once dressed, I look at the bed to see Megan sitting up and looking at the dress sceptically.

"That's your uniform?" I nod.

"Yeah, but you could pull a Kami and just wear regular clothes. Which is probably a good idea for you. I only wear this because of my uncle." I brush out my short orange hair, and pin back the sides. Megan gets up, and opens a bag, pulling out some clothes. She then changes, and I take a look at what she is wearing.

She put on stripey green and black witch tights, a pair of black jean shorts, and a long sleeved off the shoulder green shirt with black swirls on it. In her hands are black combat boots like Kami's. She sets the boots down, and does exactly what I did with my hair, except it looks different since her hair is curly.

We both then head downstairs with our bags, where Kami, in a orange tank top, black shrug, skinny jeans, and combat boots, and Ava are waiting. We all slip on our shoes, and head out the door for the school, opting to walk today so we get there early, skipping breakfast. Or not...

"Here. We got the cooks to give us some food." Ava hands me and Megan some cresants and Kami gives us juice boxes. We eat as we walk, and throw the boxes into the trash when we are done. We get to the school quickly, and all of us head straight to the Headmasters room.

Upon entering, he looks up and sees Megan, then starts laughing.

"I love you Americans! Okay, new student? Fees, class,..." He starts listing things and we answer each and take care of it, setting Megan in Class 2-A. Then we go to class.

Upon entering the class, everyone stops whatever they are doing and look at Megan. I smile, and go to my seat beside Kyoya. The teacher looks at Megan when she enters the room, and then she laughs.

"Well, I believe our new student has a sense of creativity. Well, introduce yourself." She motions to the class, and Megan faces us. I see her hesitance, and I smile, motioning to me and giving her the look at me face.

"Well, I'm Megan Jasper, daughter of the artist Jeln Jasper and Owner of YSI corporations in America, Kathryn Jasper. And well... I have a very unique view of the world." She smiles, and then sits in the back beside Ava. I hear a few giggles, and I pull out my phone and text Megan.

**Beautiful-Olivia**

** Thanks. Hey, can we use our nicknames?-Megan**

** Huh?-Olivia**

** Like, you're Oli, I'm Lumi, Kami is KK, and Ava is Flute-loop.-Megan**

** So.. You want me to use our nicknames on my phone?-Olivia**

** Yeah, and I'll get the others to change theirs, along with me.-Megan**

I shrug slightly, write down a few notes, and change our names. Then I get a text from Megan, or 'Lumi'.

**Done! Hey, connect to the others.-Lumi**

Ido just that and text her back.

**Okay.-Oli**

** OMG! The teacher is so oblivious!-KK**

** What did you do?-Oli**

** She had Megan pin a piece of paper on her back with double sided tape-Flute-loop**

** Huh?-Oli**

Looking up front, it's true. On the back of the teachers back is a drawing of Kami's, who, lets face it, can't draw to save her life. It's two stick figures dancing, and underneath the picture it says 'PONPON Dashite...' Like they were dancing to PonPonPon. I start giggling.

**See? Hilarious. Then again, the others aren't laughing.-KK**

** Then they have no sense of humour, or just don't want to get in trouble.-Oli**

** I hope class goes by fast...-Flute-loop**

** Why?-Lumi**

** I have to go talk to a bunch of people about my next recital. Ugh...-Flute-loop**

** The great Floutist doesn't want to talk about music?-Oli**

** No, I just don't want to miss Lumi's first time at the host club.-Flute-loop**

** Then just say you had to do something at school.-KK**

** No, then they'll just come to the school...-Flute-loop**

** Then let them! That'll teach them not to plan a meeting on a school day.-Oli**

** Why not. Then they'll get to meet my friends, the ones I want to help me.-Flute-loop**

** What are you planning?-Oli**

"Miss Kanedy, I suggest you stop texting your friends and pay attention. What is the answer to number five on page 345?" I look at the teacher who is staring at me.

**"Would you please tell me how to get to the restroom?"** The teacher blinks, having temporarily forgotten I was A. American, and B. I had the book memorized, due to my six days in my room.

"Fine. No more texting!" I look at her questioningly as I put my phon in my pocket slyly.

"Huh?"

"You were texting your friends! I know it!"

"Why would I be texting during class?"

"Give me your phone!" I take my phone out of my pocket and hand it to the teacher who opens it and looks at my screen. My friends had been smart enough to not give me anymore texts, so she opens it to the home page.

"Take me to your messages!" I take back the phone, and switch to messages. Before she knows it, I delete all my messages quickly, hiding it as going to messages.

"Here. I promise you, I wasn't texting." She takes my phone, and sighs in frustration.

"Then what were you doing?" I blink, then smile.

"Oh, that's easy! I was searching my bag for some tampons." She blinks, and I hear giggling behind me, exactly what I wanted.

"Fine, go sit down..." She gives me back my phone, and I sit down. As soon as her back turns, I get another text. But not from my friends.

**Nice Olivia. You're pretty good at thinking fast.-Kyoya**

I smile. Kyoya gave me a compliment on my intelligence.

At lunch, Ava calls her people and they dicuss things while I get her food. When she is done, she is smiling.

"So their coming over to the club after school, meaning we are going to have an... interesting day."

"Which reminds me. We have a cosplay for today Olivia." I give a sigh at this, and look at them.

"What this time?" He smiles.

"Oh, you guys will love this one. We even have costumes for your friends. We are doing Vocaloid." And Megan jumps up and starts squealing like a little girl.

"Oh My gosh! Vocaloid! Wait, who is who? Who am I? Wait, cosplay?" She sits back down, confused, and Kyoya chuckles.

"You'll find out after classes. For now, eat your lunch." We all then eat, with a little bit of small talk. After lunch, we all go back to classes. Then it's time for club.

All four of us are handed bags and thrusted into the one girls changing room, along with Haruhi. I give a sigh, and open the bag, along with the others.

"Oh no." I look over at Haruhi's outfit to see hers is a Mikuo. That's probably because he is as close as Tamaki could get to Miku.

I look back at my costume and smile. I start putting it on, and when we exit the changing room the club claps at our abilities to put on wigs it seems.

I was placed in a Kasane Teto costume, and while I prefer Rin, she requires a Len. Megan is wearing a Hatsune Miku costume, and is currently adjusting the pigtails. Ava is in a Akita Neru costume, and Kami was fittingly placed in Gumi. I smile.

I am suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into someone's chest. Looking up, I see a Kasane Ted, aka Kyoya, looking down at me.

"I was correct in thinking that fitted you. Looks like no adjustments necessary." He smirks, and I blush, then look at the rest of the club. Huni was put into a Chibi Len costume, since he is too short for real Len. Tamaki is of course Kaito, and Mori is dressed as Gakupo, since he has a weird samurai outfit. The twins are Oliver and Big Al, which is a weird combination. We hear knocking, and everyone gets into position, with me beside Kyoya, but this time I'm leaning against him like I think Teto would do to Ted. Kami, Megan, and Lumi stand beside me, with Megan pretending to whisper in a laughing Kami's ear, and Ava texting on her phone.

So, club goes by pretty fast. It was fun, being Teto, and I know my friends had fun going around serving drinks. In the middle of club, there is a knock on the door. Everyone turns to see three men in suits looking on oddly. Ava then hands her tray to Kami, and runs over to the men, pulling them in and talking very fast.

"You made it just in time! Gumi is being sooo annoying! She keeps on Nagging me!" Everyone giggles, and I stand and excuse myself from my customers.

"Neru, don't let her annoy you, Gumi gets on everyone's nerves. I mean, come on, I might be told I'm 31, but I must be 15, right?" I wrap my arm around Ava's shoulders, and she smiles. Megan comes over and holds her hand out to the three men.

"I'm Miku, what do you need?" One of the guys takes her hand and shakes it, and another pushed up his glasses.

"We are looking for Ava Cahpon, the floutist." Megan puts her finger to the side of her mouth, like she is thinking, then smiles at them.

"I don't know where she is! Neru, do you know?"

"Yeah, she's in the back room trying to find more cake. I'll be right back." Ava goes into the back room, and within five minutes she is back in her uniform without the wig on. Some people start to giggle, but they stop from a glare from Kami. Ava leads the three men away, and she comes back a few mintues later by herself.

"Okay! I'll be back." And when she comes back out of the back room, she is in costume, and we continue club again.

**Kinda short, but at about this point in time my computer started acting funky and I needed to end it fast. Sorry about it. Remember, vote in the poll, like this story, and review please!**

**Kokoro Tawara**


	15. Chapter 15

**I found time on my parents computer since they went out to coffee with friends. So, I decided to type this up for you guys! Hope you enjoy~! (polls still up people, remember that! It's on my profile page by the way)**

Ah, saturdays. A day where I can sleep in. Ouran Highschool has their weeks like American weeks, where you go for five days a week instead of six. This gives me a little more free time, and more sleeping time.

I snuggle into my covers when I feel light on my eyes coming through my window. Tucking my head underneath my covers, I don't hear the door open. I don't even realize anyone is in my room until I am jumped on my bed by my friends.

"Popcorn! Let's play popcorn Oli!" I sit up and rub my eyes, then look at Kami, Ava, and Megan. Bella is also here, giggling with them.

"Why don't we jump on the trampoline? It'll be much more fun." Everyone agrees with that, and they all go to their rooms to get changed out of their pajama's. I take some time to convince Bella to get Angel and Falir before she comes out to play with us. I then decide what to wear today.

I decide to do a version of what Megan wore yesterday. I pull on neon blue stripey socks, short black shorts, and a neon blue baby doll tank top that almost covers my shorts and is really long. It's warm outside, so I leave off a black jacket, and grab my own combat boots. I then run downstairs to join my friends.

Since it took me a little longer because of Bella, I am the last one downstairs. At the sight of the other three, we all laugh.

"We look like one of those music videos about best friends!" We are all wearing the same thing, in different colors and variations. Kami is basically my twin, with her color being neon orange instead of neon blue. Ava and megan match, with both wearing stripey socks, black skirts with shorts underneath, and tanktops. Megan is all neon pink, while Ava is neon purple. We all have our matching black combat boots in hand.

"You guys all match!" We turn to look at Falir, Bella, and Angel coming down the stairs. Bella is in a green sundress, and is holding sandals. Knowing Angel, she got Bella to put on a pair of shorts underneath. Angel is just a confection of white in white jean shorts, and a white tanktop with silver sequins on it. Falir is just in jeans and a tishirt with a lazy boy picture on it.

"Shall we go?" Bella nods, and takes my hand. We all head to the backyard, where we have a huge trampoline set up with a net for Bella so she doesn't fall off. We walk out there without our shoes on, and I help Bella and Angel on. Falir gets on, and then us four get up. The trampoline says for up to twelve people, so there is no problem with seven.

We all start jumping, and soon Kami and Megan are doing flips. I was never able to do flips, so I skip them and just make sure the little kids don't get hit. I end up jumping with Bella on my shoulders, while Kami gets Ava to do a front flip with her.

As we jump, we are completely oblivious to the host club arriving at the house. They hear us, and sneak around to watch us play.

"Guys! Let's sing english PonPonPon!" We all nod, and Megan starts.

**When everyone wanted,**

**To skip to the middle of the town.**

Ava then sings the next part

**And then everyone linked hands,**

**And looked up to the starry sky so high above.**

Kami jumps in, pushing them out of the way as the dancing part starts

**And you wanted to grab at the chance right there,**

**But you held back keeping your hands behind you.**

I finally sing my part, pushing Kami to the side with my hip.

**So I grabbed your hands and linked them with mine,**

**And we joined the others looking up at the sky, Iya Iya**

Suddenly we all form two lines, even facing the hidden host club, with Megan and Kami in the front, and me and Ava in the back.

**Everyone _Ava_**_ Megan_ Kami **Olivia**

**PONPON Come on now,**

_Don't hold back your craziness._

_**It's what makes you you,**_

So keep on dancing.

**Put on your Headphones,**

**And get lost in the beat,**

**WAYWAY It's your path,**

**Don't let others control you!**

**PONPON**_ Everything is moving on forward,_

**DONDON_ see it now? You are now jumping too,_**

**BOYBOY** Stay with me,

**Don't let others get in the way**

**YEAYEA There you go,**

**AH YOU MAKE ME HAPPY**

**EVERY DAY PON  
EVERY TIME IS PON**

_Let's go ride on the Carousel_

**EVERY DAY PON  
EVERY TIME IS PON**

_**Don't let them put you down, so right now.**_

**PONPON Come on now,**

_Don't hold back your craziness._

_**It's what makes you you,**_

So keep on dancing.

**Put on your Headphones,**

**And get lost in the beat,**

**WAYWAY It's your path,**

**Don't let others control you!**

_PONPON WAY WAY WAY_

_**PONPON WAY PON WAY PONPON**_

WAY WAY PONPONPON

**WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY**

As the song repeats itself, we switch places. When we finally hit the end (after eapeating what is up above mostly) we hear lots of clapping. And not just the three little ones. We get clapping from the host club, who come out from hiding. I blush at the sight of Kyoya, and then I start laughing when I realize this is the first time they have seen all four of us in regular clothes.

"Olivia, are you okay?" I look at Megan, and finally manage to stop laughing.

"I just realized, they haven't seen how much we match in tastes of clothes on normal days." My friends suddenly look down at our clothes, and start laughing too. We all collapse on the trampoline, until Bella comes over.

"Oli, I'm hungry." I look at Bella and smile.

"Then lets get something to eat. Coming?" I look at everyone, including the host club. When Megan hesitates, I smile.

"Don't worry, Uncle Chris went on a month long business trip yesterday. Aunt Jeannie went to visit her mother who is sick. It's just us for the entire weekend." Megan nods. I pick up Bella, and we all get off of the trampoline. I pick up both Bella's shoes and mine, then we go inside to see what the maid's have for us.

As we eat breakfast/brunch, there is a knock on the door. Opening it, I find the little ones best friends, or their mother at least.

"Oh Olivia, it's so nice to see you. I was wondering, could Bella, Falir, and Angel come over to our house today? It's Yuuki's birthday, and she wanted them to come over."

"Sure! Let me ask if they want to go. Come on in and wait." She steps in and I close the door behind her, as I go to get the little ones. They instantly agree, and Yuuki's mother sweeps them away saying the party is a sleepover and they should be back tomorrow by six pm.

"That was easy..." I turn and go back to see the club bored.

"Wait. Why are you guys here anyways?" Tamaki answers for me in a long monologue, but I turn to Kyoya who simplifies it.

"Haruhi went out with her father for the day and Tamaki decided we would come visit you."

"Oh, that makes sense... I think." I look at Kami, who looks at Ava, who looks at Megan, who then looks at me.

"Trampoline!" We all scream in unison, while jumping up and running out to the trampoline. We get on, and the host club soon follows, taking off their shoes and getting on. They soon figure out all they have to do is jump to have fun, so we have quite a lot of fun. And then Kami decides to push me into Kyoya.

I fall onto Kyoya, and we fall onto the trampoline bottom, with me being on top of him uncomfortably. I blush, and start to sit up, but we are suddenly surrounded by my friends who scream the dreaded word.

"POPCORN!" Kami, Ava, and megan start jumping really close to us, and we start going up without any control. The host club soon joins in. At one point, we flip over, and Kyoya is now on top of me. I can see he is blushing, but everytime we try to get up we are flipped over again. I finally manage to grab Kami's ankle, causing her to fall. Kyoya gets Kaoru's, and as they fall into the same postion we were in we get up. An dthey are the popcorn.

We play until lunch time, where we stop and eat lunch. Kami then gets the big idea to go swimming.

"No!" Megan and I scream at the same time, but Tamaki likes the idea. The problem of swimsuits is solved for the club when Ava finds my cousins swimtrunks, even a pair of Falir's for Huni. Then Kami manages to get me and Megan into the idea, Megan by she can possibly get the host club to play a role playing game with her and me by the thought that now Kyoya and I are dating it's a whole new percpective.

I pull on a blue string bikini, with a ruffled bottom, and grab a blue towel for swimming. Getting downstairs, I end up finding that Megan is already there. She hands me a blue cover dress, which I put on just before Kyoya and Tamaki come down the stairs to join us. I grab a hairbrush and french braid Megan's hair down both sides, and she then does the same for mine. Then Kami and Ava come down the stairs, both in their own cover up dresses, shortly followed by the rest of the club.

We all go to the pool area, and head to the outdoor pool part. The pool is connected on both sides, and during the winter the outside is drained and cut off. Laying towels on pool chairs, us girls take off our cover ups and start laughing again.

We are all wearing the same thing, in different colors. While mine is blue, Megan's is green, Kami's is orange, and Ava's is yellow.

The boys laugh with us, but Kyoya seems distracted for some reason. I ignore it, and even though I originally said no to this idea, I am actually really happy now. We all get in, except for Kyoya, and Megan rounds us up for a game.

"Let's play Marco Polo!" We all cheer, and I turn to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, come and choose someone randomly!" Kyoya looks at me, then smirks.

"You." I groan, but smile.

"Okay!" I turn back to the game, and Megan explains how we play.

"So, Olivia is Polo. She is going to turn around ten times, while wearing this blindfold." Megan holds up the black water proof blind fold. "When she calls Marco, we all say Polo. Once she catches someone, she is out and has to sit out for the rest of the game. This repeats until there is only two people. Then everyone gets back in, and we try to keep the seeker from getting the hider. If the seeker catches one of the 'fakes' then he looses. If the hider gets caught by the seeker then he looses." Everyone nods, and I put on the blindfold. Spinning ten times, I stable myself.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" I head to the voice closest to mine, and call again. I follow that voice, and when I catch someone, it's Hikaru I catch.

"Your it Hikaru!" I hand him the blindfold, and get out of the pool. Going over to my stuff beside where Kyoya is, I dry myself off. Befor I sit down, Kyoya pulls me into his lap.

"Hello Olivia." I blush, and Kyoya smirks.

"Hi Kyoya." I then lean over and give Kyoya a kiss. He smiles into it, and we continue to kiss. We don't notice the game continuing, until I hear the snap of a camera on a phone. I pull away to see Hikaru taking pictures while everyone smiles at us.

"Hikaru!" I jump up and start chasing him, trying to get his phone away from him so I can delete those pictures. On the fourth lap of the entire pool inside and out, Kyoya grabs me and keeps me from running.

"Let me get him! He has to delete those pictures!" I struggle against Kyoya, but he doesn't let me go. It is only now I realize how tall Kyoya is at about 5'10" to 5'11". Compared to him I am a shorty. I stop struggling as Megan gets Hikaru's phone and delete's the pictures. But Kyoya doesn't let me go.

"Kyoya..."

"Yes Olivia?"

"You can put me down now..."

"Hm... No, I don't think I can." Kyoya sits back down in his chair, and situates me in his lap without letting me go. I don't fight it, but I kinda want to swim some more.

"Kyoya, let me go. I want to swim some more." I look at Kyoya, and he smirks. Instead of letting me go, he gets up and carries me bridal style to the pool, where he jumps in still holding me. As I go under, I struggle to get out from his arms. We surface, but I am still in his cricle of arms. But now I have an escape route.

I sink under and before Kyoya realizes what I am doing, I am out from under his arms and swimming away from him. I surface and turn to see him slightly surprised. When he sees me smirking though, he starts swimming after me.

I soon find out that Kyoya is a fast swimmer. But, he can't turn around as easily as I can since he is so tall. I use this to my advantage, taking every chance I get to change direction.

Third Person PoV.

"She seems happy, don't you think?" Everyone looks at Megan, who is motioning to Olivia swimming away from Kyoya. There's a huge smile on her face.

"You know Megan, you're probably right. She does look happy." Kami tilts her head to the side, but it's Ava who says what everyone is thinking.

"I'm just glad her first boyfriend is going well." The host club then turns to look at Ava in surprise.

"Her first boyfriend?" Tamaki is in disbelief, but all three of the matching girls nod.

"Yeah. It's a kind of joke from our old school. Megan was the 'player' since she dates any boy who asks her. Kami is the 'steady' since she had dated the same boy for three years. I was little 'naïve' since my parents didn't allow me to have a boyfriend, and Megan was 'Asexual' since she never really liked a boy." Ava shrugs after speaking, and Hikaru and Kaoru turn to Kami.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" Kami sighs, then smiles a little.

"He was a Kanedy too. He was Olivia's cousin. He was murdered the day before Olivia's parents were." Kami doesn't show it, but everyone knows that she is sad. Hikaru and Kaoru look sad that they asked, and Tamaki seems near tears. Ava and Megan though do nothing. They know Kami doesn't like sympathy for her boyfriend's death.

"Anyways, Megan had one boyfriend in sixth grade, but that was because her parents forced her to date him. They were thinking about an engagment between them. But Olivia hated this guys guts. He always made a move on her, even as a sixth grader! She eventually broke his nose when he tried kissing her one day and their families dropped the engagment. Was Olivia happy when that happened." Kami gives a laugh, and Ava and Megan join in. They all turn back to see Olivia get caught by Kyoya finally.

Normal PoV

"Ack!" I get caught by Kyoya near the wall, and he pushes me up against the wall giving me no escape. He gives me a quick kiss, then gets out of the pool.

"Hey Olivia! Lets' get dried off and eat dinner! Then we can see about having the club spend the night!" I nod at Kami, and get out of the pool. We all dry off, and go inside to eat dinner in our swimsuits. After dinner Kyoya calls parents and gets their permissions for the club to spend the night at Olivia's. Not one of the parents knew though that Olivia's parents weren't going to be home.

"Hey guys! We need to play a game!"

**Haha! I leave you with another cliffy. It took me about three days to finish this one, and I spend the time my parents make thanksgiving dinner to type up the rest. The poll is still up, and I would appreciate it if you guys vote. I need an accurate count to see who to type up first, second, ect. If you don't vote, your might not come until the end of the parts! Also, review and favorite, I read all of your reviews, I have nothing better to do with my life.**

**Kokoro Tawara**


	16. Chapter 16

**And now that I have my new computer, I can continue writing! Okay, you have waited, and I have replied with a longer chapter. Yay!**

"Hey guys! We need to play a game!" I look at Megan, and then cover her mouth as she starts to say more.

"How about we change into pajama's first?" I give her my evil glare, and she just nods solemnly. I smile, and Kyoya goes to the front door. When he comes back, he has pajama's for the host club.

"Hey guys, my driver brought us pajama's." He hands them out, and I point them to the bathrooms and guest bedrooms to change. I just tell them to leave the swimsuits in the room, since the maids will get them. After they are gone, us girls go to put on pajama's.

We all decide to meet in the small living room, which is close to my bedroom. After I get changed, I take out my hair from it's braids and comb it, leaving my hair very wavy and dry from evaporation. Heading to the living room, I meet up with Megan, who did the same thing, but her hair is so thick it isn't dry. We go in and find out we are first there, so we get choice seats. I sit on the couch while Megan decides to be weird and lay down in the middle of the floor on her back. It doesn't take long for everyone else to get here, and Kami sits on Megan's stomach. Megan then starts attacking Kami, and they get into a wrestle on the ground. Meanwhile, Kyoya sits beside me.

"Are they always like this?" I nod, and lean on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me, and we watch as Megan wins by straddling Kami's back. Kami just lays there with her arms crossed.

"Okay! We need to play a game!" I sigh, Megan and her games. I don't expect what she says next.

"Let's play the shoe game!"

"No!" Kami, Ava, and I yell at her. Megan makes a pouty face while Tamaki asks what the shoe game is. I explain.

"The shoe game is where everyone switches shoes with someone. Then they hide that shoe somewhere in the house. The first person to find their shoe wins, and the others have to do one thing for them. It's typically a two player game, since the more people the more complicated the winners requests get." I cross my arms, and then feelthe sirk Kyoya is giving. This isn't going to end well.

"Why don't we play? It'll be fun, won't it Tamaki?" I give Kyoya a glare, and he justs continues to smirk.

"Yeah! Let's play it!" I sigh, and look at Megan.

"I hate you." She just smiles at me.

"Nah, you love me. After all, we've known each other for so long, how can you not?"

"Just... You know what, I'm not answering that."

"Cause you _can't_!" She jumps off of Kami and leaves the room, soon coming back with one of each of our shoes. Since we don't want to get the wrong shoe, she brings a orange converes for Kami, a black stilletoe for herself, a gray running shoe for Ava, and a blue ballet flat for me. The rest our one of each of the shoes the host club wore to my house. She also has a hat, a piece of paper, and a marker.

"Okay, everyone writes their name on this piece of paper, and we'll tear it up into pieces. Then we throw them in the hat, and everyone draws a slip. If you get your own name, then put it back in and draw another." Everyone nods, and does as they are instructed. I get Tamaki's name.

"Now, everyone leaves their shoes here, and leaves the room. One after the other, we grab the shoe of the person who we have. Then we go to hide it. No hiding the shoe in here. Once you have hiden your shoe, come back here to wait." We all nod, and leave the room. I go first, grabbing Tamaki's shoe then coming back out with it hidden behind my back. I run off, and go hide his shoe.

_'Where to hide it...'_ I end up at the indoor pool. Smiling, I hide his shoe in the towel hamper, underneath all of our towels. Tamaki won't find it.

I go back, and see that everyone else is gone. I go in and sit and wait. Afer a little Huni and Mori come back, then Kami and Ava, then Megan and Kyoya. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are last.

"Okay! Now, we all go searching! First one back wins! If you find someone elses shoe, put it back and don't tell them about it." We all nod, then run out of the room, searching.

I go to the kitchen first, searching high and low. I then go around the rest of the house till I finally find my shoe... On the top of the tallet shelf in the library. Where I can't reach. I sigh, and go in search of the book ladder, finding it in the closet. Another five minutes getting it on the shelf. Then I get down and run out of the library. I run straight to the living room to find... everyone else is alrerady back.

"Olivia, what took so long?" I am out of breath, but I finally manage to talk.

"My shoe... was on top... of the library shelf. I had to figure out reaching it." I sit down, then look around.

"Who won?" Kami smiles.

"Oh, Kyoya. He found his shoe in plain sight on the piano. Tamaki had his." I sigh, and look at Kyoya.

"Well, the trick with this game is that we keep on playin." Megan continues, ignoring the glare I give Kyoya. "As soon as you win, you are out for the rest. You will referee Kyoya. The last person to be playing is the loser. The more you lose, the more people you have to do things for." I close my eyes, then open them and look at Megan. She nods, and puts everyone but Kyoya's name in the bag. We all draw again this time. I get Megan.

I end up hiding her shoe in her closet. It's plain sight, and she'll think it's her other one as long as on is missing. I hide the other one behind her suit cases. Her closet is such a mess that she'll never find it.

I end up finding my shoe in underneath the pool. Table. Getting back, I am first. I jump up happily, and sit down beside Kyoya. When everyone but megan is back, Kami looks around.

"Who had Olivia's shoe?"

"Oh, I did!" Tamaki raises his hand. He doesn't seem to know how to hide things very well. I sigh, and Megan finally comes back holding her shoe. Or, both of her shoes.

"Who hide my shoe in my closet?!" He hair is all out of place, and I giggle.

"I did. By the way, the one that was just sitting there was the right one. The one behind the suitcases was wrong." Megan sighs, and takes my name out of the hat before they continue playing.

As they play, I sit there comfortably with Kyoya. He smiles, and kisses my forhead. Ismile slightly at this.

In the end, Hikaru wins the third game. Fourth game is Ava. Then Kaoru. Then Kami. Mori is next, followed by Megan, then Huni. Tamaki is last.

"Well, that was fun." Tamaki is in his emo corner for having lost all together, while Kami and Megan are once again sitting on each other.

"Yup! But the real fun is what comes next. Kyoya, you go first since you won first. Everyone has to do one thing for you, whatever you want. But it can't jeopardize someone's life and has to be done in this room." Megan is laying underneath of Kami as Kami sits on her back. Ava is cleaning her flute.

"Well, start with Tamaki. You have to let Megan do your make up." We all laugh, and Megan is let out from underneath Kami. She runs up to her room and comes back down with a huge kit of make up. Taking just three minutes, Megan covers Tamaki's face in white powder, then Bright pink eyeshadow, with mascara and eyeliner. She gives him blush, and paints his lips red. He looks like a slutty clown in the end.

"Hehe! Okay, how long does he have to wear this?" Kyoya thinks, then smiles.

"An hour." We all smile, and Tamaki goes back to his emo corner. Kyoya makes the twins wear cloan hats for 30 minutes, Huni can't eat cake for an hour, Mori has to speak a monologue, Kami has to wear the school uniform for three hours, Ava gets away with playing a song on the flute. Megan ends up having to kiss Kami. I... I get to give Kyoya a french kiss. In front of everyone.

After the kiss, which tasted like coffee and mint, it's my turn to come up with punishments.

I make Tamaki wear a dress for an hour, the twins have to kiss each other, Huni has to eat a jalapeno pepper. Mori is stuck into a dress too, after we found one large enough for him. Kami, Megan, and Ava have to lay on top of each other with me sitting on them.

We all go, with Tamaki not getting too. Then Kami comes up with a fun one.

"Let's make a Let's Play!" Everyone, and I mean everyone, cheers. Our channel has a let's play section, and once a year we do a let's play. It is always recorded early, and we post it on new years.

"How about Ocarina of Time?" All four of us shake our heads.

"No, we did that last year. How about Twilight princess?" I agree with Kami, and get up. Kami sets up the wii, while Megan get's the mic. Once set up, I stop.

"Wait! We need parts." Megan nods, and starts assigning them.

"Okay, I'll do Ilia, Olivia can have her beloved Midna, Kami can do Zelda, Ava... you get the minor girls. Kyoya, you do Zant, Tamaki is Ganondorf, Mori... you don't need one. Huni, you do the little boys. Hikaru, and Kaoru, spilt the rest of the boys between you." With that, we all sit down and play, recording hours of hilarious gameplay. Kami has the remote, since she has played the game twenty times all the way through.

We all end up crashing in the middle of the living room after the game is finished, with no one really knowing what time we went to bed in reality.

I'm the first awake in the morning, to see that Twilight princess start screen is still on. I go to get up and turn it off, but then find that Kyoya has me wrapped up in his arms, and I can't get free. I smile at the almost childish look on his face, and once again try to get up, only to have him growl.

"No... Don't get up... stay..." I decide to turn so I am facing him, and upon impulse I think of all the ways I can get him up. I get interested in one, which might wake the others up to...

I start tickling Kyoya's sides, and he jerks. I smile, and tickle his armpits, causing him to release me and open his eyes in a glare. That's when the fun starts.

I get on top of Kyoya and straddle his hips. I start tickling him everywhere, and Kyoya starts laughing. Then even more. I get off of him and continue tickling him. I hear Kami wake up, and when she sees me tickling someone she just has to join in on the fun. She joins me in tickling Kyoya, but her tickles soon turn to me. All three of us are laughing, and we end up waking everyone.

"What are you guys doing..." I turn to Megan, and Kami turns to Ava. We start tickling them everywhere. As the host club wakes up, they all turn to see the four of us laughing and tickling each other.

"Are you guys insane?" I look at Hikaru with my most crazy stare and smile.

"Yup. Have you just noticed this?" I turn back to tickling Kami.

"No, just felt the need to ask..." Hikaru turns to Kaoru, who shrugs. Everyone goes to get breakfast, after managing to pull a crazy Ava off of Kami and Megan off of me.

"Breakfast time!" I get up and skip happily, a little too happily, to the dining room. In the dining room, we all eat the buffet the servants had made, and when we are done, I have calmed down some. But Kami comes up with a very creepy plan.

"To the amusement park!"

**The shoe game is a birthday tradition at my birthday parties, since we all enjoy making other people do weird things. Though we promise, we are not sadists, since if we were we would hit people more often. Anyways, review, cause I read all of your reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**To many ideas and I can only do so many! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

I wait for the others in the hallway for us to leave for the amusement park. The thought of the place gives me the chills though, since my three friends know all about me and rides...

Megan comes down the stairs, clipping a butterfly barrette into the back of her hair. I sigh at how we match, we really have creepy minds.

We both wear black tank tops and black shorts. We also wear our combat boots, with gray knee high socks. I have on a blue loose t-shirt jacket and Megan wears her green one.

We both turn to look at Ava and Kami coming down the stairs, and both of them are wearing black jeans, combat boots, and t-shirts in their respective colors. All of us together have butterfly barrettes in our hair, again in our respective colors.

The host club comes down the stairs, and we all turn to head to the amusement park.

Once there, Kami pulls all of us over to the largest roller coaster. I try to refuse, saying I would rather get something to eat, but my 'friends' won't take no for an answer. We get in line, and wait the hour to get on the ride. Once on... I won't describe it, since my eyes were squeezed shut the entire time.

I get off as soon as possible, and go over to an unmoving bench near the ride. As soon as I am sitting, my head starts hurting. I don't pay attention as Ava goes to the nearest drink vendor and gets a bottle of water, or when Megan reaches into a bag I didn't know she had and pulls out some medicine.

I do notice when Megan sits next to me with the medicine and the bottle of water in her hands. She hands me the pills, and I take them, swallowing them before taking a drink of water. The world stays spinning for a few seconds, but then it stills and I can stand up and relax.

"Uh... What just happened?" I look at Tamaki, and don't really have the will to smile or glare or anything really. I let Megan explain.

"Oh, Oli just has motion sickness problems. I... guess I forgot to give her the medicine before we got in, didn't I?" I glare at her with some effort.

"Ya think, Miss 'Ill-take-those-so-you-don't-mistake-them-with-anything-else?'"

"Well, you should have asked for them!" I put my hands on my hips and lean forward, glaring.

"Maybe you should've just let me stay off the ride!" I turn around, and without a second thought runaway, headed towards one of the many shows at the amusement park. A show won't give me motion sickness.

I watch an hour long pet show, then walk around the park for a little. I didn't know though that my friends were looking for me, or that Kyoya was worrying about me like crazy, or that he had been told that Dustin Kaperna had come to this very amusement park for unknown reasons.

About an hour later I am found by Huni, who tackles me before I can get away, not that I want to.

"Huni, get off of me!" I push Huni off of me, and Mori helps me up. Huni then grabs my wrisst, and pulls me along, not letting me get away. I am pulled to a small cafe and inside I see Kyoya on his cellphone, along with Tamaki looking out the windows for me. Tamaki spots Huni leading me, and tells Kyoya, who snaps his phone shut and exits the cafe, coming up and hugging me. He doesn't let me go, and after a little I start squirming, getting him to loosen his grip.

"Kyoya, I was only gone for two hours. What is it?" I look up at him, and for the first time see fear in his eyes.

"Megan, we haven't found her yet, and it's been two hours. She probably went home." I shake my head and look at Ava scared.

"I have her phone, she didn't want to loose it on the roller coaster." I look around, searching for Megan. Kami is eating a snow cone she bought, and Ava gives a sigh. She looks behind us in a half-hearted attempt to find Oli, and she stops suddenly.

"Megan, run." I look over at Ava.

"Huh? Why?" I turn around and freeze upon seeing Dustin on his phone, and looking at his watch. Ava pulls my arm, trying to get me to run, but I stay frozen. Kami, completely unknowingly, turns to look at me.

"What is it Megan? Cat got your tongue?" She laughs, calling Dustin's attention. He looks up, and upon seeing us my legs unfreeze. I grab Kami and Ava's hands, running as fast as I can. Kami looks behind her still not knowing, and as soon as she sees Dustin she pulls us through a crowd of people and into a haunted house attraction. The line is very short, so it must be horrible, but we get on the ride and ride it. When we get out, we are in a different area of the park, and we run as fast as we can to find the host club.

"He's here?! But... How?!" I stand shaking in front of Kyoya, and when I hear my name I turn to see Megan, Ava, and Kami running towards us.

"Oli! Dustin. He's here." My eyes widen, and I stumble slightly. Kyoya catches me, and I regain my balance. Then I realize something.

"Megan, what about you? I... I forced you to runaway from him to here. If you saw him, he probably saw you. We need to get you out of here." I go to grab her, but freeze as a familiar voice floats on the wind.

"Too late Olivia. Or should I say, Oli?" I turn, to see Dustin standing there with a smirk on his face. Megan peaks from behind me, and Dustin glares at her. She retreats. I put on a brave face, and glare at him.

"What do _you_ want?" He gives a laugh.

"Now, is that any way to treat your fiance to be?" I give a scoff, and clench my fists.

"I thought that was resolved between our parents. I didn't like you, so I wouldn't be forced to marry you." Dustin gives another laugh.

"But that was before your parents were found dead. Now you're under your uncle's custody, and he agrees full-heartedly to our marriage." He smiles, a cold and hard smile, and steps closer to me.

"So prepare to marry me for life Olivia." He's close enough that our noses almost touch. I stay still, then spit in his face. He steps back, and I take the chance as he rubs it off his face to pull Megan and me behind Kyoya and Mori. I clutch onto Kyoya, and he lets me stay there, leaning on his back.

"Oh, Kamila and Ava are here too? My oh my, the entire _geek_ squad is here." I grip my fists together really tight. I always hated his nickname for us four.

"What's wrong with being an Otaku Dustin? If I recall, the most you ever knew was that anime was originally in Japanese. You can't even pronounce Manga right. Maybe you need to rethink your own thoughts." Kami jeers at Dustin, and he glares at her. Stepping forward, he slowly advances towards Kami and Ava.

"I never really liked you Kamila. You're too stubborn. You convinced Olivia that I was not right for her, otherwise we would be engaged and none of this would have happened." Kami takes a step back, and I jump out from behind Kyoya, stepping in front of her.

"That's not true Dustin! I never liked you in the beginning! And that time you tried to kiss me? That should have told you! But then you tried to get my hand in marriage, and I didn't agree. You should have lft it at that! Don't go blaming Kami for something she said as a joke before everything!" I take a step forward with every other word, and Dustin takes a step back. I can feel my rage, and I'm pretty sure my temper is rising to the point that others notice it.

I push Dustin back towards a bunch of shrubs, and he falls into them. I point my finger in front of his face.

"Now, when should they be here Kyoya?" I ask without looking at him.

"Any moment now." I continue to glare at Dustin, until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see the police behind me, and they take Dustin away. It's only then that I fall down and start to cry.

**Yay! Drama! Okay, next chapter up on thursday for all of you peoples. I promise! Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you enjoy this. I surely didn't enjoy writing it with a fever of 101. I hate sickness...**

I don't remember much, just that Kyoya picked me up and we all went home. I do know I fell asleep on the way home.

When I wake up and look at my clock, it's six thirty at night. I stare at the clock for a little, before I realize that the children came home at six. I jump out of my bed to see I am still in my clothes from the park. I shiver slightly at the thought of Dustin, and then run downstairs to see about the kids.

When I get to the living room it is to see Falir playing Skyward Sword while Bella and Angel watch intently. Megan, Kami, and Ava are also there, surrounded in yarn and thread. Kami's making friendship bracelets, Ava is circle knitting hats, and Megan is finger knitting something, probably belts.

Megan looks up when she sees me, and gives a large smile.

"So she has awaken! You might want to call Kyoya, we had to force him home." I gulp suddenly, and nod slightly. I pull out my phone, and step out of the room to talk to Kyoya in private.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" I give a sigh of relief when I hear Kyoya's voice on the phone.

"Kyoya, it's me, Olivia."

"Oh, so you're awake now? We couldn't get you to wake up after you fell asleep."

"I was scared Kyoya. After all, D.. he told me that my uncle wanted me to marry him." I bite back on Dustin's name, not wanting to say it. And it's not like my Uncle can force me to marry him...

"I was wondering about that Olivia. What do you mean that you two were to be engaged?" I give a sigh.

"My parents wanted our companies to get together. I don't really like Dustin though. I would rather marry is five year old brother, at least he isn't a self-centered brat. Yet."

"Ah. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow Olivia. I have to get the paper done for English class."

"Okay. See you tomorrow Kyoya." I close my phone, and walk back into the living room. I sit down beside Megan, and she hands me a ball of yarn. I start to do finger knitting like her.

"You know what we should do?" Kami asks.

"What Kami?"

"We should make a hat, a scarf, a belt, and a bracelet for each club member, then force them to wear them." Megan gives a giggle at this, and I smile. It's nice to know none of them are worrying about the recent predicament we had.

"But what colors?" Ava holds up her loom, and points it at Kami as she asks the question.

"Well... What are their favorite colors?" I then smile.

"Why don't we go by their roses?" That's when everyone, minus the kids, look at me weirdly.

"Roses?" I nod.

"Yeah, the hosts each have their own rose, in different colors." I have a long chain of black yarn from my knitting now. I wrap it up, and continue making the chain.

"Then what's their colors?" Megan asks.

"Well, lets see... Haruhi is red, Tamaki is white, Kyoya's is purple, Hikaru's is blue, Kaoru's is orange, Mori's is dark blue, and Huni's is of course pink." I look at them, and they all look at each other.

"So what's your color?" I blink twice, then frown as I think about it. Kyoya had mentioned it before...

"Green. And then Kyoya gave you guys colors. Ava's is yellow, Megan's is Dark green, and Kami's is black. I don't know why he did though, you guys aren't hosts." I run out of black yarn, so I tie off the end and unravel the chain of black yarn. It's long enough that it goes from one side of the room to the other.

"Then lets go for their colors! That way, we can force them to wear it during the host club, and they can't get mad about it. The customer's will love it!" We all smile, and I get up and run to my room to get my scarf looms. When I get back, Kami is already sorting the million piles of yarn and thread to see what we have.

We all decide to separate it by what we do best. I'll make scarves, Kami will make brackets, Ava will take care of hats, and Megan has the belts. We all start with red, since we have a lot of red.

After a few hours, I have finished three scarves, and am starting on Hikaru's blue scarf. I look around to see my friends all working diligently, and Bella and Angel is still watching Falir play skyward sword. I smile, they look so cute at the moment. I look at the time, and suddenly realize how late it is.

"Falir, you need to find a saving point. It's time for bed for you guys. You have lessons tomorrow."

"Five more minutes Olivia?" I shake my head.

"No, we have to send you guys to bed. Find a saving point, and head up to your rooms. I'll be up to check on you in ten minutes." They grumble, but Falir saves and turns off the Wii, Angel gets Bella up, and they all go to their rooms. I knit for a few more minutes, then get up to go help Bella into bed.

I enter Bella's room to see that she has fallen asleep on her bed, fully dressed. I give a smile, and change her into her pajamas. I give her a kiss on the forehead, before turning out the light and going to the others. Angel makes me read her a story, and Falir takes a few minutes to get into bed, but finally, I can go downstairs again and get my friends to wrap it up so we can go to bed too.

As we clean up, I notice that Megan is strangely quiet. After we are finished, Ava and Kami go to bed, but I hold Megan back with a hug.

"Are you okay?" She looks into my eyes, and then with a sigh, shakes her head.

"No. I can't get over him Oli! Every time I think about someone else, his face pops up into my mind. Why can't I just get rid of it?!" I give a sad smile, and pull her in for another hug.

"Well then, we just need to get you a new boyfriend. One that we can trust. Now, lets get some sleep, or we won't be able to get up in the morning." Megan nods, and we head up to our rooms, where we proceed to fall asleep.

**Next Day**

We get to school and sit in our seats. I look over at Kyoya next to me, and he's writing down something in his black book. I open my bag and pull out a bag of pixy stix. Opening the bag, I take out four and then put the bag away.

I go back to my friends, and hand each of them a pixy stix. They smile, and I smile back, before going back to my chair and opening the orange one I grabbed for myself. As I eat it, I notice Tamaki looking at me oddly. I smile, and pull two more out of my bag.

"Want one Tamaki?"

"What are those Olivia?" I smirk, he doesn't know what Pixy Stix are.

"These are Pixy Stix. They're pure sugar with flavoring. They also have a lot of nicknames. For example, Ava calls them band crack since in band class they were like the most influential thing. Want someone to do something for you? Give them a Pixy Stix." I hand him the grape one, and he looks it over before doing as I did and tearing open the small tube, before eating the sugar on the inside.

I hold a red one out in front of Kyoya, and he looks at it before shaking his head. "Don't like sweets Olivia."

I pout jokingly and shake it in front of his face. "But it's pure sugar! Everything a person needs to get a sugar rush!" HE shakes his head again and I take the pixy stix away. "Fine, you're no fun." I put the pixy stix back in my bag and the teacher walks in.

"Good morning class! I have a special announcement." We all look at her, waiting for her special announcement now.

"Our class has been chosen to host the annual Halloween ball!" I raise my eyebrow, Halloween ball? I didn't know this school had one...

"Anyways, we must decide on decorations, food, location, and music. Everyone must wear a costume, and those who don't are not allowed in. now, with Halloween coming up so fast, we are going to be using class time to do this, so no more classes until after Halloween!" We all cheer then. No more classes? That's awesome! I suddenly get a text on my phone, and as the class starts talking about ideas I open my phone.

**Yay! I love Halloween!- Lumi**

** And I like parties.- KK**

** Well, at least we get out of lessons- Flute-Loop**

** Yeah, and now we can text without getting in trouble. -Oli**

** Hey, we should do a group costume theme!- Lumi**

** Like what?- KK**

** Like... We all dress up as dark fairies!- Lumi**

** Sounds good to me.-Oli**

** Same here- Flue-loop**

** Fine by me. Plus, it will look cool- KK**

** Yay! Now we just have to get the costumes!-Lumi**

** No. Let's make it more challenging. We have to create our costumes-Oli**

** Wait. Like, sewing? -KK**

** No, like we can't just go and buy a costume. We have to make it from different clothes.-Oli**

** Oh, okay!-Lumi**

** Sounds good- Flute-Loop**

** Fine...-KK**

I put my phone away and pull out an old worksheet. Flipping it over, I start to draw out my design for the costume. I think it will be awesome.

"Hey, we should make it a masked ball! Everyone's costumes have to have masks." I look at the girl who suggests this, and everyone starts agreeing. This will make it more difficult.

"Oh! And we should do an unveiling of the people at midnight! Let Halloween slip away and get ready for Christmas!"

"Wait don't you mean Thanksgiving?" I hear Megan's curious voice, and everyone turns to look at her. She shrinks down slightly. I answer her question.

"Megan, that's only an American holiday. Here it goes from Halloween to Christmas." Everyone turns back around then, and thoughts continue.

At lunch time, I eat silently as I listen to everyone chatter beside me. Kyoya sits next to Tamaki again, and I sit in between Megan and Ava. Kami is next to Ava.

"Hey, what are you guys going to do for your costumes?" I look over at Hikaru, and give a smile.

"It's a secret." I finish my food and get rid of my tray. Sitting back down, I listen as people continue to talk about their costumes and the ball. Wow, this has gotten around fast.

After classes, we four go to the host club. Opening the door I walk in without looking around, but Kami, Ava and Megan stop.

"What?" I look up and stop suddenly. There in front of me is Dustin, holding a gun.

**I am sorry that it ended like that. I don't feel good today, and I had to finish this before I posted. Anyways, review please!**


End file.
